


Home Sweet Home

by Bailey321



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey321/pseuds/Bailey321
Summary: After almost having to move to England,  Riley realizes who is most important to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter starting where the show left off. Not 100% sure where it's going!

The Big Apple

“This is my safe place and I’m not leaving it.” Topanga smiled as the girls screamed in relief, and Auggie cheered happily. Riley and Maya hugged happily, taking turns spinning each other off the ground. Riley’s mind was going a hundred miles an hour, leaving Maya wasn’t something she could have done. The thought of it had left them both sitting in the Bay window for hours, alternating between crying and plotting ways to hide Riley when the time came to leave. 

Listening to her father finally explain Belgium 1831, she thought about how deeply she felt about her best friend. Leaving everyone behind would have been difficult, leaving Maya, would have broken her. That night, after the mini celebration of family and friends, she made a vow with Maya. “Time and distance have no power over us, you and I are together for as long as we live.” They sealed it their normal way, Thunder and Lightning. Maya’s eyes were soft and warm, full of hope. “Maya?” Riley still held her hand.

“Yeah, Cupcake?” Maya smiled.

“I want us to remember this moment, this is really important, more than ring power even! We have to always find a way to be together, I don’t think I could stand my life without you in it, promise me again?”

“Riles, I’m sure life will throw some crap at us, and this whole thing was scary, but it worked out. I love you more than anything, and I’ll never let life separate us, that’ll always be true.” 

“Aw, Peaches, I love you more than anything too. It’s going to take me awhile to not feel scared, I really thought this was it. How about a sleep over, movies and popcorn until we pass out.” Maya grinned and went to talk to her Mom.

 

Riley woke up early. She was still having dreams of leaving, of leaving Maya. It was annoying, because consciously she knew they were staying put. Her mother had made it clear that she loved their life as it was, and no amount of money would get her to move. The possibility of being separated from her best friend had really shaken her, it would have been life changing.

Riley rolled over and looked at Maya. She lay on the side of the bed facing the window, sunlight filtering thru her blonde hair, her freckles plain in the morning light. She was frowning slightly in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered and her lips moved slightly. Riley laughed a little to herself, overcome with happiness. She leaned over and gently kissed Maya on the lips, lingering for several long moments, enjoying the warmth and softness. Then she slid back onto her own pillow, and watched the other girl, entranced by her beauty. Maya finally stirred slightly. She slowly opened her eyes, looking into Riley’s.

“Morning Riles, how long have you been staring at me?” She sat up for a moment, stretching and looking for the clock. “What time is it? Crap, Riley, it’s 7:00 in the morning, and it’s a Saturday. Go back to sleep!”

“I had a bad dream about leaving, and I had to wake up and look at your pretty face just so I knew it wasn’t true.” Maya tucked her head against Riley’s chest and sighed.

“Go back to sleep Honey, I’m right here. But if you wake me up at this time on a Saturday again, I’m out. A girl can only put up with so much.” Riley giggled, she was wide awake.

“It’s almost summer Maya, we’re going to have to get up this early all the time, if we’re going to work at the Diner.”

“I’ll take the late shift, that’s why we have child labor laws. Let’s just go back to sleep, please?” Maya pulled Riley’s hand against her, hoping she would be willing to snuggle and try to sleep.

“Maya, we’re fifteen, big world, ours now, remember? We have to work hard and start saving so we can go to Europe, or Australia when we take out gap year, after High school.” 

“Riley! I’m going find some millionaire to marry, skip college, and sleep until noon every day.” Maya whined, turning her head away from her peppy friend. “Why do we have to plan this at the crack of dawn, go back to sleep.”

“I’m too excited Peaches. I want to start planning all of the fun things we’re going to do, because now we get to do them together.” Riley had stood up on the bed and was bouncing up and down. Maya grabbed her feet and held onto them until she toppled over. She giggled and grabbed Maya’s hand.

“Come on sleepy head, you shower first, I know if I go first you’ll just go back to bed. We have a lot to do today.” Maya was tugging back, trying to get back under the covers. She finally gave up and crawled to the edge of the bed.

“What is so important, that we have to get up this early?”

“Life, Maya! Let’s go sightseeing. We live in New York, people spend a ton of money to come here, and we get to see it for free. Just the price of a subway pass, which we already have. You can bring your sketch pad, I’ll bring my camera, we’ll be just like real tourists.” After quick showers, the girls headed downstairs, lured by the smell of Topanga's bacon and pancakes. 

“You’re my hero Mrs. Mathews!” Maya said while pouring syrup on her plate. “Best pancakes in the world, and you decided not to skip the country.”

“It was either that or trade you for Auggie, and I don’t think Katie and Shawn would have gone along with that.” Topanga laughed, tousling her youngest child’s hair. He blinked, trying to wake up. “They could put up with him, but I don’t know about Ava.”

“It’s a package deal, Mom.” The boy said. 

“Kind of like Maya and me, right Augs?” Riley said, grabbing her friend’s hand across the table. Her mother glanced at them and shook her head. 

“So what do you two girls have I mind for today? If you’re going to work at the Diner this summer, you should come in and we’ll show you some of the ropes. Now that we’re staying I have plans for the Diner. We’re going to start serving more kinds of food, so we’re expanding the kitchen, and we have to hire another cook. Katie is going to do some of it, so I’m hoping you girls can waitress, and bus, and wash dishes, and…”

“Mom! This is starting to sound like slave labor.”

“I agree, not my Mom, just my boss. When are we supposed to have any fun? Summer time, going to the beach, sleeping late, you know, the good stuff.” She glared at Riley, still upset by the hour. 

“Welcome to adulthood, girls.” Corey said as he walked into the room. “You two were worried about being separated, now you can spend all your time together at the restaurant, you’ll probably get sick of each other.” Riley and Maya both laughed at that and lifted the hands they were holding as evidence that it wasn’t going to happen. 

“Best friends ever Dad, even more than you and Shawn.” 

“That’s just crazy talk!” Corey exclaimed, reaching for the butter. Riley smiled at Maya, both girls had been trying to eat with one hand, but gave up and let go of their shared grip.

“So can we stop over later? We were going to go play tourist for a while, maybe shop a little, or go check out some art stuff for Maya.” 

“Okay, why don’t you stop in about three this afternoon. Katie and I can show you the ropes. Half our customers right now are your classmates, but that’s going to change this summer, I’m hoping we’ll be busy, with the new menu. I wish Mrs. Forski could see the place now.” 

“She can Mom, and I tell her about it all the time.” Auggie interjected.

“That’s very sweet, Auggie, I’m glad you still think about her.” Topanga bent down and kissed her son’s forehead. “You girls can practice up for the restaurant by doing the breakfast dishes.” She added cheerfully. 

After breakfast, the girls washed the dishes, had a small water fight, then headed out the door, bound for the subway. Even though the subway was nearly empty, they took their usual spot, standing and holding onto one of the poles. Riley kept smiling broadly and looped her free arm into Maya’s. The blonde smiled appreciatively. 

“So, Sunshine, you’re even more bubbly than usual today. Nothing like the smell of the New York subway in the morning, right?”

“I love the subway Maya, I love New York, I love my family, I love my best friend, I love everything!” Riley swung on the bar a little and to punctuate her enthusiasm, she leaned down and kissed Maya quickly on the lips. Maya looked at her a little surprised, trying hard not to blush. Riley grinned at her. “Sorry, Maya, should I not kiss you like that?” 

“Twice in one day, I’m just not used to all the PDA.”

“Maya!” Now Riley blushed furiously. “You were awake this morning?”

“Well, not completely, I thought I was just having a very nice dream, you know?” Maya stopped, realizing how that sounded. “You know, kissing feels good, I didn’t mean that kissing you felt extra good or anything. Not that kissing you doesn’t feel good, it really does, feel good, you know? I think I’ll stop talking now.” Riley giggled at her and kissed her quickly again, on the cheek.

“I like kissing you Maya, I hope that’s okay.” Maya looked down awkwardly, studying her shoes. She glanced shyly at Riley.

“I have to say, I don’t hate it.” They continued the ride in silence for a while. Riley smiled happily at Maya every time she looked in her direction. Maya finally spoke again. “So, what about you and Ranger Rick?” Riley frowned a little at first, then grinned.

“Nice segue Peaches.” Maya blushed even harder.

“Riley! I’m just being best friend nosy, it’s not like I’m jealous or anything, jeez. I know you two broke up when you thought you were moving, so now are you going to get back together?” Riley didn’t answer, she just continued smiling at Maya. The blonde girl tried to act nonchalant but failed. “Stop it Riley, okay I admit it, you kissing me is nice, that doesn’t mean I want to steal you away from the Cowboy,” Riley just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t!” 

“If you say so Maya,” Riley laughed. “But it would make it easier to keep the promise we made to always be together, it is legal in all fifty states now.” Maya just rolled her eyes, ignoring the teasing. “I don’t want to get back together with Lucas. I love him, but more like you thought, like a brother. I’m too young to have a steady boyfriend, plus I don’t think I want one. Like we said, we’re going to meet new people all the time. Besides, if I’m always hanging out with him, I won’t have time to hang out with you.” Maya smiled at her, hugging her around the bar. The subway lurched to a stop and the girls clasped hands, running onto the platform and up the steps, into the city.

 

They made it back to Topanga’s Diner slightly before three. They walked in laughing, arm in arm. Riley stopped suddenly, spotting Lucas, sitting on the couch they all usually shared. He looked in their direction, nodding toward the door as Maya slipped her arm out of Riley’s and continued into the kitchen. Katie and Topanga both were peering out into the main room. Riley and Lucas went outside, sitting at one of the tables covered with an umbrella.

“What’s going on, Maya?” Topanga whispered. “Are they breaking up?”

“They already did that, I thought.” Katie whispered back, looking at her daughter. Maya shook her head at the pair.

“We don’t have to whisper, they’re all the way outside. Riley said she doesn’t want to get back together with him, she just wants to be friends.” Topanga nodded her head, glaring a little at Maya.

“So are you going to date him now?” 

“Of course not, Mrs. Mathews! What kind of a friend do you think I am?”

“Maya, call me Topanga, okay?” She was still whispering. “It’s just that he’s sooo pretty! First you two were fighting over him, now neither one of you wants to go out with him, the boy can’t catch a break.” Topanga giggled when Katie said.

“He is ridiculously good looking, hell, I’d date him if I hadn’t just gotten married to Shawn.” Maya snorted giving her mother a dirty look.

“Let’s just hope Riley can let him down easy and we can all stay friends.”

 

Riley sat down with Lucas, not sure where the conversation was going to go. Lucas had a sad, serious look on his face. He finally started. “So Riley, no England, that’s a good thing.” She nodded, looking a bit glum. “I’m really happy for you, for all of us really. It wouldn’t be the same without you here. Did you and Maya hang out all day?”

“We had a blast,” Riley smiled quickly. “We went to the mall and an art store, so Maya could pick up supplies, then we just bummed around and took pictures at the park.”

“I’m really glad life isn’t going to pull you two apart, Riley. I know how important she is to you. I’m going to be going away for a while, just for the summer. Pappy-Joe needs me to help on the farm in Texas, I’ll be back to school in the fall. But I’ll miss you.”

“Oh Lucas, I’ll miss you too.” Riley reached out to hold his hand. Katie was wiping a table just inside the door so she could spy on them, she turned and hurried back to the kitchen.

“What’re they saying?” Topanga asked her.

“I couldn’t hear them!” Katie said. “But they were holding hands. What do you think that means?” Maya glared at them.

“You guys are worse than the kids at school.” She said, also wondering about the hand holding.

 

“Riley, we kind of broke up, and now you’re not leaving. I’ll be gone all summer, I guess I just want to know where we stand. Are we a couple, kind of?” 

“I don’t think so Lucas,” Riley felt bad, but she had to be honest. “I love you, but I’m starting to think of you more like a friend. I don’t think that’s going to change.”

“Yeah. I guess I had that feeling.” He dropped his eyes, looking miserable. “You’ll always be my first love Riley.” Riley teared up, hugging him for a long time.

“You’ll probably meet some great cowgirl while you’re in Texas, and forget all about me.”

“I could never forget about you Riley.” He broke the embrace and squeezed her hand, then walked quickly up the stairs. Riley stood wiping her tears away as Maya came out.

“You okay, Honey?” Riley smiled as Maya pulled her into a hug.

“I will be. He seemed pretty upset, but I didn’t want him leaving for the summer thinking we’re a couple.” She said as they went into the restaurant. Topanga and Katie scurried back into the kitchen.

 

“So, looks like we’re going to be working our butt off this summer!” Maya said. It was movie night for the girls. The popcorn was popped and Riley’s laptop was ready to go. Riley plopped down beside Maya, still a little down from her conversation with Lucas. “Don’t worry, Honey, Lucas will be okay. He is young and not unattractive. There’s only one Riley Mathews, but I’m guessing he will do alright in the girl department.”

“You’re the only one whose good enough for me, Maya.” Riley giggled as she snuggled close to her friend. 

“This we’ve always known Riles, just like I said before.” Maya grinned and leaned warmly against the brunette.

“Remember I asked you if we would love our boyfriends differently and you just said, less?” Maya nodded, throwing some popcorn into her mouth. “I think you were right. I was really scared about moving to England, but I remember thinking that if you could come along, it would really be fun. I would have missed everyone else, but not like if I had to leave you.” 

“You’re sweet Riles, but we would have made it work somehow, no matter what. Thunder and Lightning, right?” Riley was laying on her side, close to Maya. She suddenly became very serious./p>

“Do you really know how much I love you, Peaches?” She asked softly. Maya turned to look at her, sensing what was to come. She swallowed hard as Riley leaned toward her. She met her half way, and they kissed softly for a long moment. She pulled away, staring into beautiful brown eyes for what seemed like too long a time. Riley finally pulled her closer, gently, kissing her again, longer and more passionately. Maya pulled back finally, gasping a little.

“Riley. What are we doing? Are you sure this is a good idea?” Riley smiled and kissed her again.

“It feels like a wonderful idea to me, Maya. But if you don’t like it…”

“Oh I like it!” Maya giggled. “But it’s kind of confusing, I mean, don’t we like boys?”

“You’re the one who said you didn’t know what you liked, I thought maybe that was a hint, that you were talking about this.”

“Riley, you just broke up with Lucas and we had the England scare, sure you’re not just confused too?” Riley pushed some stray hair out of Maya’s face and kissed her on the lips again, then on the nose, and cheek, kissing her eyelids as Maya smiled, enjoying the sensation. Soon she began nuzzling Maya’s neck, kissing her ear until Maya couldn’t stop herself. She pulled Riley into a deep passionate kiss. Then, she eased away, looking into Riley’s eyes. “Honey, I always said I’d do anything for you, and that includes this. But are you sure?”

Riley thru herself on her back, staring at the ceiling. “Way to kill the moment Hunter!” She laughed. “All I know is that I never, ever, got this excited when I was kissing Ranger Rick!” 

“Ranger Rick, really?” Maya laughed at her friend. “Riley, I love you, you know that, but I didn’t think you thought about us, you know, this way.”

“Me either! But it’s been on my mind all the time lately. It took the idea of us not being together, for me to figure out, how much I wanted this.” She hesitated. “This, you know, us being more than just best friends. But I don’t want you kissing me just to make me happy! I want you to want to kiss me too. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, you don’t feel the same way, do you?” Maya turned and put her head on her friend’s shoulder, stroking her face lightly with her fingers, wiping away a few tears that were beginning to slide down her face.

“Crap Riley, of course I want to kiss you, and be more than best friends.” Riley eyes widened and she smiled instantly. “I’ve wanted that for years. But I’m kind of afraid, aren’t you?” Riley rolled onto her side, looking into Maya’s eyes.

“Are you afraid of what our parents might say, or our friends, if we were a couple?” Maya scoffed at her.

“Of course not, the people that matter will love us no matter what. But it’s like we went from zero to sixty in one day, this just seems a little surreal.”

“Like I said, the whole move thing shook me up. It made me realize that I had to say something.” Maya studied Riley’s face for a long moment.

“I will always stay with you Riley, but you don't have to pretend to be gay all of a sudden.” She said, an edge to her voice. Riley frowned at her.

“But you were, just a minute ago. You were kissing me back pretty good there!”

“I wasn’t pretending anything!” Maya stopped short, realizing what she had just said. She continued quietly. “I just mean, I don’t have to pretend to be gay, because I’ve known that I am for quite a while now.” Riley pulled her in for a hug, then lay her head on the pillow next to her.

“Well, so what? We can gay it up together then.” She giggled at Maya, who couldn’t help laughing back. “I don’t know what I am Maya, I just know that kissing you feels wonderful and exciting, and a bazillion times better than kissing Lucas.”

“A bazillion huh?” Maya laughed at her. “I don’t think that’s a number, but I’ll take it as a compliment. I’m not sure what to say Riley. When I said I was scared, I meant what if being more than just best friends ruins us. I know, you think we’re forever, but couples fight. And they don’t always last, just ask my Mom. I don’t want that to happen to us.”

“But we fight all the time Maya, and we always work it out, or you listen to reason.” Riley laughed at her own joke. Maya was laying on her back and Riley shifted over next to her, kissing her neck softly, and pressing against her. “You’re skin is so soft Maya” Maya sighed and turned her head slightly to the side, letting Riley kiss her way repeatedly up and down her neck to her collarbone. Finally she sat up, suddenly.

“Riley, enough. Okay, we obviously have feelings for each other that we need to figure out. But you’re making me crazy, and I can’t think when my hormones are raging.”

“Kind of what I was shooting for Maya.” Riley laughed and sat up beside her, wrapping her hand in the blonde’s hair and nuzzling her ear.

“Riley, Jesus. I thought you were Miss Innocent, where have you been hiding all this, this, lust?” Riley snickered and shrugged. Maya shook her head. “Let’s just slow down here, okay? I don’t know how to do this, changing from being best friends, to all this making out, in a day! Can we just watch the movie, as planned?” Riley pouted a little, looking dejected. 

“Riley, you know how much I love you, I’m not going to run off, but I’m overwhelmed, and that’s not easy to do to me. We have all the time in the world to figure this out, okay? We can talk more tomorrow, it’s Sunday and I don’t have to be home at any special time.”

“Okay Maya.” Riley said giggling as she lifted her laptop back up from the floor, where it had fallen. “I just can’t believe you’d rather watch a boring movie than kiss your best friend.” 

Maya settled in beside Riley. She tried to watch the movie, but her head was spinning. She had dreams of kissing Riley like that for years, and she had just done it! Stopping had been next to impossible. Incredibly, her best friend seemed to feel somewhat the same way, maybe more so. She knew how hard relationships were, and despite recent evidence to the contrary, hope was for suckers. But this was Riley! She turned and kissed her on the cheek. “Riles?” Riley looked at her innocently. “Is that your hand on my butt?” 

“Sorry Peaches. I’ll try to behave.” She snickered.


	2. Topanga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are not good at being sneaky.

Maya woke to the feeling of soft lips on her own. She smiled into it, responding at first, then pulled away. “Riley, you taste great, not fair, you brushed your teeth. I have dog breath.” Riley giggled and snuggled in beside the sleepy girl.

“Did you sleep good, Peaches?” Maya smiled at her and stroked her face lightly with her fingertips. 

“No.” She said honestly. “I was awake half the night, wondering if you would change your mind about us by now.” Riley laughed at her.

“Nope. You have to get over that whole, hope is for suckers, stuff. Of course, I’m presuming you like waking up kissing me.” Riley leaned in again and kissed Maya on the cheek. “Can I presume that?”

“Anyone would be lucky to wake up that way, Riles.” Maya smiled up at her. “I’m still just trying to process this, friend to girlfriend thing.”

“Oh! So now I’m your girlfriend?” Riley teased. 

“Well, like I said, pretty sure I’m gay, so I’d like to have a girlfriend. You’ll do nicely.” Riley giggled at her, pulling her closer.

“You know, at some point, we’ll have to tell our parents? This isn’t something we can keep a secret for very long.” Maya’s eyes widened.

“I just got a Dad, I don’t think I can spring this on him right away! What about your folks? They’re not going to let me sleep over if they think we might be fooling around up here.” 

“Will we be fooling around up here, Maya?” Riley asked with a big grin.

“Jeez Riley.” Maya buried her face in her pillow, turning every shade of red. “Let’s not rush into, everything.” She stuttered a little, staring at Riley’s lips. “At some point, I hoping that’ll happen. But, I don’t know if I’m ready to tell our folks, it’s all too new. I’m worried, Riles. Are we always going to be best friends? Promise me this isn’t going to change that.” Maya looked panicked again. 

“Peaches, don’t be scared, please. I have enough hope for both of us, you’ll see. I don’t want to lie to my parents, you know I’m terrible at it, but we can just let it be a secret for now. I just want to kiss your pretty face all the time!” 

“Well you’ve always done that anyway, just aim for my cheek when other people are around, okay?” Maya laughed as she got up to brush her teeth. “I’ll have to tell my Mom and Dad at some point, about the fact that I don’t like boys. I’m just not sure if I’m ready to do that.”

“I don’t know if I just like girls,” Riley said, following Maya into the bathroom and putting an arm around her waist. “but I sure do like you.” Maya grinned happily at her, then chased her out of the bathroom.

 

By the time Maya finished showering and dressing, Riley was downstairs, making breakfast for them. They had slept in. Topanga and Corey were sitting on the couch with paper work spread in front of them. Corey was grading papers, Topanga was reading a case file. Riley went over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, smiling happily and bouncing around the room.

“Is our other daughter up yet?” Topanga asked, taking a drink of her coffee. Riley laughed at her.

“Morning Topanga. Morning Mathews.” Maya said, walking down the steps. “I am alive, thanks for putting up with me, again.” 

“It’s Topanga now?” Corey looked at his wife who just nodded. “You can call me Corey, Maya, now that you’re getting older. Not in school, of course.”

“Thanks, Mathews.” Maya smirked. “Riles, we slept right thru breakfast. What’re we having?”

“I have prepared Cheerios and a banana, just for you Sweetie!” Riley teased, setting the bowl down in front of her. Maya glanced at Corey and Topanga, then shot Riley a look. Riley looked back at her, shrugging. “Stop being paranoid.” She whispered. Maya looked over at the Mathews again, they hadn’t lifted their head. “Where’s Auggie today Mom?”

“Over at Ava’s, he went to church with them.”

“That Ava is getting her man trained early.” Riley laughed. Corey glanced up from his paper, smiling slightly.

“Your Mom said you and Lucas aren’t going to get back together, huh?”

“No Dad. Isn’t that what you want? I’m going to be an old spinster, Maya and I, sitting on the porch in our rockers, together forever.” Maya coughed a little, choking on her Cheerios. 

“Well, you could do a whole lot worse.” Corey chuckled. “Maya, you’re paper for History is great, I’m really glad to see you working up to your potential.”

“Maya has a lot of potential, Dad. I’m seeing more all the time.” Riley said winking at Maya. She glared at Riley, trying her best to look mad.

“Thanks Mathews.” Maya said, glancing in his direction. She noticed Topanga was staring at them, thoughtfully. Damn, Maya thought, that woman didn’t miss anything! 

“Mom, we’re going to meet Farkle and Smackle down at the Diner after lunch, in an hour actually. We’re going to study for the Algebra test. One more full week of school, then three days the following week. Is there anything you want us to do?”

“That’s okay Riley, I’m going in to give Katy some time off, Sundays are usually pretty slow anyway.” The girls finished their breakfast and headed back to Riley’s room to get ready to go to the Diner. 

“Riley,” Maya said urgently, as soon as the door was closed. “Your Mom knows something’s going on.” Riley grabbed her around the waist, kissing her.

“You mean this?” She giggled. Maya kissed her back for a minute, then pushed away.

“I’m serious, I think she’s psychic or something. We have to cool it. How are we going to keep this up? It’s been less than a full day and I already think we’re busted. Are we going to pretend to just be friends for the next three years, until we graduate? Or longer?”

“Your right Maya, I guess we just have to break up!” Riley teased, instantly regretting it when she saw the look on the blonde’s face. “Maya, stop freaking out. Of course we’re not doing that! You’re stuck with me now, get used to it. If my Mom asks, I’m not going to lie to her. We have to face the music at some point.” Riley danced around the room, spinning around and making herself a little dizzy. She grinned at Maya. “Anyway, I’m so happy, I kind of want to brag about it to everybody.”

“For the girl that was obsessed with Lucas for the last couple of years, you sure switched teams in a hurry.” Maya laughed at her, grabbing her hands. “Let’s just keep it between the two of us for now, okay? You have to stop dropping hints!”

“I’m not, silly. You’re just being over sensitive!” There was a knock on the door and Topanga stuck her head in. Maya was standing next to Riley, holding both her hands. She backed away so quickly, that she tripped over her own feet, flipping across the corner of the bed and falling onto the floor. Riley laughed really hard as Topanga hurried over to help her up. Maya stood up, holding her head. She was unhurt, but turned a deep shade of red. Topanga looked at her curiously, her gaze going back and forth between the two girls.

“Maya, are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself, why are you so jumpy?” Topanga asked, again looking back and forth. “Will you tell your mother that I’ll be at the Diner by one?” 

“Yes, yup, Mrs. Mathews, I mean Topanga.” Maya stuttered out while trying to regain her composure. “I’m fine, just clumsy. I was just trying to help Riley with her, ah, nails? Riley, we better get going, don’t you think, door or window?” Riley hadn’t stopped laughing.

“We better use the front door Peaches, I don’t want you falling off the fire escape.” Maya glared at her as they all walked out of the bedroom.

 

Farkle and Smackle were early, as geniuses tend to be, and were already waiting to help the girls with their Algebra. The pair didn’t need to study but they were more than willing to help the girls. Maya sat down on the sofa, Riley right next to her. Maya grinned at her and bumped shoulders. 

“Zay said Lucas is heading south for the summer, huh Riley?” Farkle asked.

“Yeah, I guess. He just told me about it yesterday.”

“Are your folks going to let you go down and visit him?”

“Why would I want to do that? It’s a bazillion degrees down there all summer.” Maya snickered at the word. “Oh Farkle, I thought you knew, Lucas and I aren’t together anymore. I figured Zay told you that.”

“Yes!!!” Smackle shouted really loudly, getting a dirty look from Farkle. 

“Sorry,” she muttered. “Did I over react?”

“Try to control yourself dearest,” Farkle smiled at her. “I know you don’t really have any feelings for Lucas.”

“I guess it was just a spontaneous reaction, hormonally induced, you’re my ideal mate, Farkle.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this,” Maya put in. “But can we talk about Algebra, your idea of romance is making me queasy.” They all laughed and settled in to study. 

At every opportunity, Riley glanced at Maya, smiling shyly, reaching out to play with her hand occasionally. Riley was holding one of Maya’s hands in both of hers, stroking her wrist lightly, when Topanga walked up to them. Maya quickly yanked her arm away from Riley’s grip, glancing nervously at Topanga.

“Hey Mom, are you our waitress?” Riley teased her as Maya pretended to study. Topanga glanced back and forth between them, as Maya again turned a previously unknown shade of crimson. 

“I’ll play along, what would you like?” She took their orders and went back to the kitchen. Riley poked Maya, giving her the stink eye.

“Stop being so weird around my Mom!” she whispered. “She is looking at us funny, because you’re acting so strange.”

“Well, she must have snuck in the back door, she caught you, you know, playing footsie with my hand!” Maya rolled her eyes, trying not to attract Farkle and Smackle’s attention. Farkle glanced up at Maya.

“Maya, you and Riley act overly affectionate all the time, is it possible there is a new dynamic at work here?” He looked back and forth between the two, reading their faces. Reaching his own conclusion, he continued. “By trying to hide your relationship, you have only drawn more attention to yourselves.” Riley and Maya looked at each other, eyes wide, then put their heads down, feigning a sudden interest in math. Smackle caught on.

“I think you two make a very cute couple, although it seems misguided to throw away a perfectly good Cowboy.” Maya snickered at Farkle, who gave her a threatening look as Topanga returned to the table. Riley just beamed happily at everyone.

When they had finished studying, Farkle stood up to leave as Smackle paid the bill. Riley followed him out. “Farkle, I know you think you know something.” He raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so you do know something, but can you just keep it quiet for now. Please don’t blab like last time. We’re just figuring it out, and we haven’t told our parents yet.”

“Of course Riley, I know a lot more about feelings now than I did when I said that about you liking Lucas. You and Maya do make a cute couple. And I’ll explain it all to Smackle, so she doesn’t accidently spill the beans.” Smackle walked out, looking back and forth between them.

“What? What about beans?” Farkle laughed and took her arm, leading her up the steps. When Riley walked back into the Diner, she realized all the customers were gone except for her and Maya. And Maya was sitting with her mother!

“Hey Mom, great smoothie, you’re really getting the hang of those.” Topanga looked at her, smiling softly.

“Thank you. So, is there anything you two would like to share with me?” She didn’t seem angry, she just kept looking back and forth between them. 

“Told you Riles, she’s psychic, or a witch or something.” Maya threw up her hands, defeated. Topanga tried to wiggle her nose like on Bewitched, it didn’t work, but it did ease the tension. They all laughed.

“So, are you two going to tell me about your feelings?” Riley glanced at Maya, then frowned at her mother.

“You are psychic! How did you know Maya and I want to be together?” Topanga chuckled. She had been vague on purpose.

“You two aren’t very sneaky, and it is my job to notice the little things. Riley, you’ve been dancing around the house like the Sugar Plum Fairy, and Maya doesn’t usually get nervous just because I catch you two being affectionate. But honestly Honey, I didn’t know for sure until you told me, just now.”

“Sneaky lawyer tricks! Not fair!” Maya cried. “See what she did there Riley? I didn’t give us away, you did.” Riley grinned and picked up Maya’s hand, rolling it nervously in her own. 

“So, how long have you felt this way, Riley?” Topanga asked.

“Ever since I thought we were moving. I realized she was the one I couldn’t live without, not Lucas. It was all I could think about. I know we’re kids, but you and Dad knew when you were really young. This isn’t just a little crush, Mom, or some precollege experimenting. It’s always going to be me and her, together.” 

“If I thought this was just a little crush, Riley, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I think this has been coming for quite a while.” Topanga looked at Maya, who dropped her eyes. She spoke softly to the blonde girl. “And for you, Maya? How long have you had romantic feelings for my daughter?”

“A while. I guess.” Maya glanced up quickly at Topanga’s smiling face. “Okay, basically forever! I couldn’t ever say anything. I just never imagined that it would happen, that she might feel the same way.” Riley hugged her, both of them tearing up. Topanga smiled, taking Maya’s hand.

“Maya, you’ve always been like our daughter, and you always will be. Look girls, I’m not going to tell anyone, yet. I’m going to let you do that. Maya, you need to talk to your folks. Nothing will change how much they love you, but don’t you think that they should know? This is an important part of who you are. I don’t expect you to march in a parade, unless of course you want to, but parents and kids need to be honest with each other.”

“But Shawn, he just adopted me!” Maya said, full on crying, looking toward the kitchen, where her mother was still in the office. “What if he can’t deal with it, me being gay.”

“He adopted you because he loves you Maya. I’ve known Shawn almost my whole life and of course that won’t make a difference to him! Riley, we have to tell your father, but he’ll blab to Shawn, you know that. When you two decide you’re ready, I think we should tell them all at the same time. I can keep it our little secret for a while, but not for long. That would be like lying to my three best friends in the world. I won’t do that.”

“Can I ask a dumb question?” Riley said, handing Maya some napkins to wipe her eyes. “Can we still watch movies in my room, and have sleepovers?”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Topanga snickered.

“Well, we’re still best friend, just more now. But it’s not like you would’ve ever let Lucas sleep over.” 

“No, you’re right. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it does seem different. It’s not a simple situation. I don’t know what the rest of your parents will say, we’ll all have to come to a consensus.”

“But we hang out all the time.” Riley whined. “We do everything together. It’s not like we’re going to be having sex!” Maya turned a little pale.

“I know how important your friendship is. You’d be miserable if we separated you, and caring about someone isn’t supposed to make you miserable, just the opposite.” Topanga smiled at them. “Okay, so I’m going to trust you for now, but make good choices. Remember, your little brother is right down the hall, and so is your father.”

“So, is it okay if we….” Riley struggled with how to phrase her question.

“Of course,” Topanga laughed. “You may kiss your girlfriend, just please, don’t get carried away.” Maya stared at Topanga.

“You’re not psychic or a witch. You’re the most wonderful person alive!” Topanga laughed at her, hugging her as they all stood up.

“Just don’t get on my bad side, it’s not pretty. You two need to decide when to tell the rest of the family. It needs to be soon, okay?” Both girls nodded. “You better go girls, before Katie comes out and sees us all crying.” 

Riley and Maya linked arms and ran out the door, forgetting all about their books. They locked their hands together, swinging them happily. “Wow!” Maya exclaimed to her girlfriend. “Did I pick the right gene pool or what!”

“When we get back to my house, we are going to do some serious kissing, parental approved kissing no less!” Riley giggled happily. 

“No funny business, though.” Maya said firmly. 

“We’ll renegotiate with our lawyer at a later date.” Riley laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, more soon. Keep those comments coming!


	3. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun, a little drama

“Sup, Losers.” Maya breezed into the Mathew’s apartment, dressed for school. Topanga plopped a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. Knowing it would be futile to resist, Maya poured milk over it, covered it with brown sugar, and began eating. Riley grinned at her, continually. 

“Maya, did your Mom mention dinner Thursday night?” Topanga smiled at the girls. Maya looked up, warily. “I invited your Mom and Shawn over for supper Thursday night, we’ll make it a family event. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Both girls glared at her and she winked at them. Corey glanced up from his paper and smiled. Topanga continued, totally enjoying herself.

“Oh, but Auggie can’t make it, he’s going up to Shawn’s cabin, fishing with his uncle Josh. I’m going to let him miss school on Friday. Oh shoot, Maya, I’ll bet you would like to see Josh, they’ll be gone before you two get out of school. I know what a big crush you have on him!” Riley giggled a little.

“Still playing the long game with my little brother, Maya?” Corey asked.

“It’s complicated Mathews, I’ll explain it to you one of these days.” Maya grumbled, stirring her oatmeal. 

“Yeah, that Josh, he’s a cutie. But he is probably too old for you.” Topanga nodded, sincerely. “Wouldn’t it be nice if you could find someone closer to your own age? Isn’t there anyone in your class that interests you, Maya?” 

“I can honestly say, Topanga, I can’t think of a single boy in our class that really does it for me.” Maya tried playing along.

“Riley! Help your best friend out.” Topanga had a twisted grin on her face. “I would think there’s something you could do to help Maya in the romance department!” 

“Well,” Riley said uncomfortably, as her Dad dropped his paper, smiling at them. “she’s right, I can’t think of any guys that are really her type.”

“You’re always talking about the cute boys in your class.” Topanga didn’t want to let it go. “Now that Lucas is out of the picture, well, what about Charlie Gardner? He’s persistent, you have to give him that. He probably has a friend for Maya.”

“Charlie Gardner, cheese souffle!” Maya tried weakly. “surprised we haven’t seen him lately.”

“Topanga, they don’t need boyfriends!” Corey interjected. “You girls have plenty of time for that stuff, when you’re thirty. Besides, you don’t need boys, you have each other.” 

“Well, there you go.” Topanga laughed. “Who needs boys anyway. Seems to me somebody was just saying that the other day.” 

The girls finished their food, shooting Topanga an occasional dirty look, then grabbed their books. Riley kissed her mother on the cheek.

“You’re evil!” She whispered.

“So evil.” Maya agreed, but she also planted a kiss on Topanga’s cheek. Topanga smiled happily. Messing with teenagers was so much fun!

 

“Hey Riley, hey Maya.” Zay greeted the girls when they reached their lockers. “Farkle told me Topanga’s is looking for a first class fry cook.”

“Sure Zay, some kind of a cook, anyway. I don’t know if you need to have a lot of experience or not.” Riley answered for them both.

“I was helping out at my Aunt Jenny’s restaurant when I was twelve. Wasn’t supposed to probably, but she was family. The summer before I moved here I cooked a lot, bet I could handle it. Plus, I can always learn.” 

“That would be great, Zay. I thought maybe you’d go back to Texas and help Lucas on the farm.” 

“Nah, my folks said I need to stick around. Sorry about you and Lucas, Riley. He’s pretty busted up about it.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him, Zay. I just don’t feel like I used to. Is he going to be okay?” 

“Words gotten around pretty quick about you two. I’m guessing the girls are lining up to go after him.” Riley giggled at that. She closed her locker, and hooked arms with Maya, ready to head to class. They nearly ran over Charlie Gardner. He smiled sweetly at Riley. Maya glared at him.

“Speak of the Devil. Charlie, how do you do that, it’s creepy.” He ignored Maya.

“Sorry to hear about you and Lucas, Riley. I’d be happy to buy you a soda if you want to talk about it.”

“My God man! Have you no shame?” Maya fumed at him. Riley pulled on her arm, talking over her shoulder.

“Thank you, Charlie, but I’m swearing off guys for now, I have to heal my broken heart.” Maya chuckled. Riley squeezed her hand. “Well it’s partially true, I am swearing off guys, just not for the reason that he thinks.”

 

“It sounds like we’re going to have to have the “talk” Thursday night, Maya.” Riley said quietly, looking around the cafeteria, at lunch. Maya snorted into her food, laughing at herself.

“I almost said something to your Dad this morning, but I didn’t know if you’d be okay with it. I just wanted to pull one over on your Mom, she was having too much fun.”

“Dangerous game, trying to outsmart my Mom, just saying. I think we should have a sleepover Wednesday night, just in case they take away our snuggling privileges.” 

“Can I trust you to behave yourself?” Maya smirked at the brunette.

“Probably not, you’re just too sexy.”

“Who’s too sexy? You talking about me?” Zay asked, dropping his tray on the table next to Maya. “Riley, can I get your Mom’s digits so I can call her about that job?”

“I’ll give you Katie’s number, my Mom’s too busy being a lawyer during the day.” Riley took his phone and entered the number. “We can talk to her after school, you know.”

“That’s fine, but I want to get my name in right away. It’s close, and it would be fun working with you guys this summer.” Zay poked Maya with his elbow and she gave him a playful shove back. 

 

The Wednesday sleepover worked out. Thursdays were the slowest day at the Diner and they didn’t open until noon. Shawn and Katie wanted to go to Shawn’s cabin upstate Wednesday night, so they asked if Maya could stay over at the Mathews. That was fine with the girls! Maya was a little nervous.

For a girl that was always naïve to a fault, Riley seemed awfully good at kissing. And, much as she liked to talk big, Maya’s experience was limited to the last few days. Riley’s assault on her neck had left her out of breath and feeling urges that she knew she couldn’t act on. She slept with Riley a hundred times, but things were suddenly very different. Topanga reminded them of that fact. While they were brushing their teeth, she knocked, and stepped into the bathroom.

“If not for the fact that Katie asked me if you could sleep over, Maya, I would consider this very suspicious timing.” She looked hard at each girl. “Are you going to be able to talk to Shawn and Katie at diner tomorrow night?”

“I’m planning on it, Mrs. Mathews, Topanga, I mean. I’m scared though.”

“I promise you, you don’t need to be Maya. Riley?” Riley glanced at her mother, shrugging.

“I’m fine Mom, between you and Dad, you’re way scarier, and you already know.” Topanga laughed in spite of herself.

“Thanks, I think. Do I have to give you two the “talk” about this sleepover?”

“Please no Mom!” Riley begged. “It’s embarrassing enough that you know anything.” 

“One thing to remember girls, there are lines you may not cross,” Topanga said suddenly reaching out, pulling on the drawstring of Maya’s pajama pants, “this would be the one I’m talking about.” Maya stood, speechless, eyes like saucers. 

“I just really want to die right now!” Riley whined. “Mom, please, stop.”

“Just so you understand me. Sorry Maya,” Topanga hugged her quickly. “I may have overstepped a little, trying to make my point.” Maya just shook her head, speechless.

“Shoot me now, please!” Riley groaned. “Mom, please!”

“Night girls, love you both.” Topanga said, closing the door behind her.

“Wow!” Riley exclaimed. “Peaches, I am so sorry.”

“I feel kinda' dirty all over.” Maya said laughing nervously. “She’s right Riles, we need to take this slow.” Riley smiled softly and took Maya’s hand. She flipped off light switches, then lead her over to the Bay Window. She sat down, letting Maya sit in front of her, and put her arms around her. The moon was nearly full, spilling it’s soft light thru the window onto them both. They watched it for a long time, snuggling together.

“I really love you Maya, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I never thought I would be the horny one.” Maya giggled as Riley nibbled on her ear.

“Riley, I’m that too. I think about being with you, you know, physically, all the time! But your parents have done so much for me, I don’t want to disappoint them.” She pointed to the pattern on her pajamas that she’d had since she was eleven. “Who knew a chastity belt would have little Mermaids on it!” They laughed and climbed into bed. 

“Can I kiss you goodnight, Peaches?” Maya giggled and gave Riley a quick peck on the lips. She rolled over, putting her back to Riley. She closed her eyes, but was still very much awake. After a minute Riley slid her arm around Maya, under her pajama top, trailing her fingers across her stomach. Maya’s shoulder was partially exposed, and Riley kissed it gently. “Is this okay Maya? I’m staying above the forbidden zone.” Maya giggled as quietly as she could, whispering.

“Your tickling me, I thought you were going to behave.”

“That wasn’t much of a goodnight kiss. Maybe if you gave me one good one, I could go to sleep.” Maya sighed and turned onto her back.

“Don’t expect me to believe you’re going to sleep after just one more kiss. So, smooch me already, you horn-dog!” 

They did go to sleep eventually, after an awful lot of kissing. No lines were crossed, but new territory was explored. Hard as it was stopping, flushed and out of breath, they knew Topanga was right. They weren’t ready to cross that imaginary line.

 

Thursday evening. Riley and Maya helped Topanga set the table and start putting the food out. Staying busy was better than worrying about how things were going to go. Topanga hadn’t insisted they have the talk over dinner, but she made it clear she thought it was the perfect time. Maya was getting the worst of it. At least one of Riley’s parents already knew.

Riley glanced at Maya. She looked beautiful, if a little pale. Both girls had dressed up for the occasion. Shorts were normal attire for them around the house, but tonight they both wore dresses. They had even worked on each other’s hair and makeup. Topanga laughed when they came into the room.

“Girls, you both look beautiful. Don’t you think everyone is going to suspect this isn’t dinner as usual?” Maya rolled her eyes, trying to joke.

“My parents spent a lot on this dress, I know they’re not going to want it covered in blood.” Riley giggled.

“I really don’t think it’s going to come to that Peaches. I think it will be fine. If not, I’ll see you right after graduation.” Topanga shot her daughter a dark look, tipping her head toward Maya. The blonde looked like she was going to be sick. Riley folded her into a hug, kissing her forehead. “Maya, we’ve got this, I’ve got you.” She said softly. The doorbell rang and they heard Corey hurrying down the stairs. 

“Shawn’s here!” He yelled excitedly. “I mean, Shawn and Katie are here.”

Katie walked into the kitchen and said hello. “The boys are bonding in the living room, it’s embarrassing really.” She laughed. “Wow, look at you girls, I didn’t know this was formal.” Maya hugged her Mom, looking awkward, then ran from the room. Riley and Topanga looked at each other, eyes wide. They heard the bathroom door slam shut.

“My gosh, is she okay? Should I go check on her? Has she been sick to her stomach?” Katie asked. “She did look really pale.” Riley set down the milk carton she was about to pour from.

“I’ll check on her Katie. I’m sure she’s okay.” Actually, Riley wasn’t sure at all. She tapped on the bathroom door. “Maya, honey, are you sick?” The door opened a crack, and Riley slid in.

“I’m not throwing up, but I want to. I don’t know if I can do this Riley!” Riley kissed her softly and put her arms around her. “My Mom has to love me, but what if Shawn flips out? What if he leaves my Mom, because of me.” She started crying, clutching at the front of Riley’s dress. Riley just stood stroking her hair, making soft soothing sounds.

“Maya,” She finally said, lifting her face up softly with a couple of fingers under her chin. “It doesn’t have to be tonight. Maybe we made too much of a production out of this. Maybe you should tell them at home, alone. Or I can help you, if you want. I know my Dad will be fine, my Mom always tells him what to think anyway.” Maya laughed but kept her head on Riley’s shoulder.

“I know I have to get it over with.” She moaned. “But it’s so hard.” Riley looked down at her smiling. Maya finally shook herself and smiled back. “Okay, I’ll be out in a minute, I have to wash the snot off my face.” Riley squeezed her hand and slipped out of the bathroom. The four adults were all sitting at the table, food steaming in front of them. Everyone looked at Riley, concern on their faces.

“She’s fine.” Riley smiled as best she could. “She’ll be out in a minute, we should start eating.” Everyone started passing food. There was undeniable tension in the room. Before long, they all heard the bathroom door click open. Maya walked into the room, eyes red. She walked up to her chair, standing next to Riley. The two girls instinctively reached out for each other’s hand. Katie looked sadly at her daughter.

“Baby girl, what is it? Why are you so upset?” Maya took a deep shuddering breath, then smiled at her mother and Shawn.

“Mom, Dad, I love you both, you too Mathews,” She glanced at Cory with a slight smile. “The thing is family, I need to tell you all, I think, no, I know, I’m gay. I’m a lesbian.” Nobody said a word. Riley stood up beside her.

“And I’m in love with her! We’re in love with each other.” Katie smiled softly, wide eyed, glancing at Shawn, who hadn’t moved. Corey was looking back and forth between Riley and Topanga. Shawn stood up slowly, dropping his napkin on the table, a serious look on his face. Maya watched him, fearfully, starting to cry again. 

“Dad?” She finally choked out. Instead of walking around the table to Maya, Shawn turned to Corey, extending his arms.

“Corey. We’re family!” He screamed excitedly. Corey threw himself into Shawn’s arms and they began jumping and yelling like grade schoolers. That broke the tension! Katie ran to her daughter, hugging Maya and Riley in turn. The girls were screaming happily themselves. The food got cold before everyone was done hugging each other. Turned out, Corey and Shawn’s biggest concern was sorting out how they would be related, once there was a wedding. 

“Dad,” Maya giggled, excited that everything had gone so easily. “Don’t you think you guys are getting ahead of yourselves? It’s not like you and Corey are going to be related any time soon, if father-in-laws are really related.”

“Maya, of course you’ll get married, it’s kismet. The Hunter-Mathews families were bond to intermingle.” Cory hooked his arm into Shawn’s.

“Okay buddy, about that, I really think it should be Mathews-Hunter, just has a better ring to it, don’t you think?” They walked off into the living room, arguing about how to hyphenate the girls’s married name. 

Riley pulled Maya close. She kissed her cheek and leaned in, next to her ear.

“Can you believe they have us married off already?” Maya peeked at Riley, laughing.

“You asking Mathews?” Riley giggled back at her, catching her mother’s eye. She smiled happily at her, giving her the thumbs up.

“Someday Peaches! I told you, we’re forever.”

 

Predictably, when the euphoria wore off, the conversation turned to the more practical aspects of having two teenage girls in a relationship. Teenage girls who often shared the same bed. Topanga came clean about knowing in advance, which raised a few more questions. Having a frank discussion about their potential physical relationship, with both sets of parents at the same time, was more than the girls could handle.

“Moms and Dads,” Riley stated for both of them. “We’re going to my room to finish our homework. We will live with whatever you decide about our sleeping arrangements.” Corey started to ask her a question, but she put her fingers in her ears and ran from the room. Riley pulled Maya into a hug as soon as they reached her room, trying to kiss her while they both laughed.

“God Riley, am I glad that’s over. I don’t know why I was so stressed about it. I knew my Mom would be okay, but I wasn’t sure about Shawn and your Dad. I should have remembered they have that huge bromance going on.” 

“I don’t even care what they say about us sharing a bedroom, I’m just glad that’s over.” Riley sighed. 

“I didn’t think you were even scared, Riley. You were my rock. I love you so much.” Maya said, hugging her again. “We better study, like we said. I just hope they don’t suspend our sleepover privileges.”

It was nearly midnight and Riley had fallen asleep on her bed. Maya sat in the Bay Window, looking at the moon, and Riley. There was a knock on the door and Corey and Shawn walked in. Riley sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Corey looked at Shawn, who made a motion for Corey to talk.

“Girls, it’s late, school tomorrow. We all had a very long, very serious talk about this. Topanga was very convincing. We all want what’s best for you, and that’s always been each other.” Corey looked at all of them in turn, Shawn gave him a nod. “We are choosing to trust you, please don’t let us down. On the nights when Maya is sleeping over, this is what we’re going to do!” Corey walked dramatically to the bedroom door, opened it wide, and kicked the door stop in place. 

“That’s it?” Riley asked still half asleep. Shawn made an eyes on you motion with two fingers, as he and Corey backed out of the bedroom. Riley climbed into the bay window with Maya, laying her head on her shoulder. “What a crazy night, huh Peaches?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, keep those comments coming, I'll try to keep the story going


	4. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, Riley didn't listen in health class.

“Morning.” Riley and Maya bounced into the kitchen ready for breakfast.

“Morning, daughters!” Cory grinned at Maya who immediately began blushing. “Was it too warm in your room with the door open?”

“Not going to complain, Dad.” Riley said kissing his cheek. “Thanks, you guys, for trusting us.” Topanga smiled at them from the stove. 

“Your mother is a tough negotiator, Riley.” Corey grinned at his wife. 

“Riley, I have to go home tonight and spend some time with my parents. We probably still need to talk about stuff.” Maya said as she sat down at the table. 

“Gosh Maya! My brother Josh is going to stop by, I’m sure you’d love to see him.” Corey teased. “I know what a big crush you have on him!” Maya smiled around the fork she had put in her mouth, and swallowed her scrambled eggs.

“Yeah, about that, teach, I think the long game is over, wrong Mathews, it turns out.” Corey laughed loudly. 

“I trust you’ll let my brother down gently Maya. He won’t be back until Sunday afternoon anyway.”

“What should I tell Auggie?” Riley asked, looking back and forth between her parents.

“Oh, he had you two pegged a long time ago.” Corey laughed. “The little shyster wanted to wager his allowance on it, but I knew better.” 

“Just tell him you and Maya are together romantically,” Topanga shrugged. “There are kids in his class who have same sex parents. Most kids his age couldn’t care less.”

“Wonder what the kids our age are going to say?” Riley said nervously.

“Oh, screw them.” Maya said quickly. She clapped her hand over her mouth. “Sorry Topanga, Mathews, that slipped out.” Corey chuckled at her.

“I don’t expect you to totally give up on being a bad influence.” They all laughed and started to eat their breakfast.

 

“So Riley,” Maya said as they rode the subway to school. “Are we going to tell people about us, I mean the kids at school.” Riley looked nervous.

“I’m afraid Lucas is going to feel bad, like I dumped him for a girl.”

“Well, isn’t that what happened?” Maya laughed. Riley poked her with an elbow.

“Well, yeah. But do I have to tell him right away? That’s supposed to be a big blow to the male ego. Losing your girlfriend to a lesbian is the worst! Remember how sad Ross always looked on Friends? He moped around for two years on the show because his wife ditched him for another girl.” 

“Was he really sad, or just a terrible actor?” Maya wanted to know. 

“I want to yell about us from the rooftops Maya, but maybe I should tell Lucas that you and I are together before we tell the whole school.” Riley suggested. Maya shrugged.

“No big deal either way to me. By the time we go back to school in the fall, everybody will probably know anyway. We already told the most important people. I should say something to Babineaux though, sometimes I think he’s a little sweet on me. Is that in my head?” 

“He has impeccable taste. Should I be jealous?” Riley glared at her, then laughed.

“Got to say, if I was single, and if I liked guys, he’d be the one.”

“Glad I locked you down.” Riley laughed, kissing her quickly on the lips. Maya smiled happily.

 

School was winding down for the year. Most of class was reviewing for tests that were coming the first part of the following week. It was boring stuff and lunch was a welcome break.

Riley and Maya found Farkle, Smackle, and Zay all sitting at their usual table. They sat down next to Zay, across from the genius pair. Smackle immediately grinned at them, trying her best to wink with one eye. 

“What the hell?” Maya looked at her.

“Your secrets safe with me.” Smackle giggled. “I won’t tell a soul.” Zay looked at Maya, who in turn looked at Riley. She shrugged. Maya glanced at Zay. 

“Can you keep a secret Zay? You can’t tell Ranger Rick, especially him, because Riley needs to do that.”

“Okay Sugar, I won’t say anything to anybody.” Zay smiled. “What’s the big secret?”

“Well. Turns out,” Maya hesitated then shrugged. “As it turns out I’m pretty much gay, as in I like girls. Riley kind of is too. She might swing both ways, but she had better not be swinging anywhere but in my direction, or bad things will happen. So anyway, we’re together now.” Riley snickered and smiled sweetly. Zay sat back, looking between them.

“I’ve got to say, I’m shocked!” Riley and Maya looked at each other nervously, then back at Zay. He started laughing. “I’m just messing with you. The way you two act, I was surprised either one of you ever wanted to date Lucas, much less both of you. Might not be quite as much fun working at the Diner as I hoped, though.” He winked openly at Maya. Riley laughed and pulled her closer. 

“Zay, you find your own girlfriend, Maya is mine.” Zay looked at Maya.

“So what was the whole deal with Josh? Not that I didn’t plan to move in on that boy, sorry Riley, but everybody thought you were pretty serious about the long game.” Maya laughed.

“You were supposed to. Having a crush on an older guy like that, meant I didn’t have to do anything about it for a long time. Plus, it was an excuse to not have to get busy with any of the guys from our class, if you know what I mean.” Riley gave Zay a pointed look, mimicking Shawn’s two fingered “eyes on you” move. 

“That’s cold woman.” Zay teased. “I was saving my best stuff for this summer, now what am I going to do?”

“I know a couple girls on the cheer squad that would love to hang out with you, Zay.” Riley glared at him. “You just save all your stuff for them!”

“Okay,” He laughed. “But they’re probably not as cute as your girlfriend.”

“Well, that’s obvious.” Riley giggled, putting an arm around Maya’s waist. Then she sighed. “I suppose I better text Lucas and talk to him about it. The rumors are probably already flying, I don’t know how stuff gets around so fast.”

“Well certainly not from me!” Smackle said, making a zipping motion across her lips. Farkle shook his head, laughing.

“So, it sounds like your parents all took it well. Congratulations by the way, if we haven’t said that yet.” He said sincerely. “I love you both, and it’s good to see you so happy.” 

“Despite Maya’s antagonistic sarcasm, I am also delighted for you.” Smackle interjected. “Still don’t understand booting the Cowboy, just saying.”

“Thankyou, guys.” Riley said getting a little choked up. “The heart wants what it wants Smackle. I just couldn’t resist this little cutie any longer.” Maya beamed at Riley, holding her hand and shooting Smackle a look.

“I’m glad our relationship is based on logic and reason, right Farkle?” She said grabbing his hand. Farkle took her hand, a twinkle in his eye.

“That, Isadora, and the fact that you have a nice butt!” Everybody cracked up while Smackle blushed, a huge smile on her face.

\------------------------------------------

Since they officially split, Lucas had been avoiding Riley. But it was Friday and Riley wanted to talk to him before word somehow got out about her and Maya, over the weekend. It was always amazing how gossip traveled in a school. Lucas had never been a bad boyfriend, and Riley didn’t want hard feelings between any of them. She waited at his locker after last period. 

As the halls began to clear, he came walking up, chatting with a junior girl that Riley didn’t know. When he saw Riley he said something to the girl, who squeezed his hand quickly and walked away. Lucas smiled at Riley.

“Hi Riles, oops, I’m not supposed to call you that, am I. Is this where we have the talk about you and Maya?” Riley looked at him carefully. He didn’t act upset, still flashing that megawatt smile, but it seemed like he might have heard something.

“Hi Lucas. How are you, we missed you at lunch, and all over, lately. What about Maya and I? Did someone tell you something?” 

“Nope. I just have eyes. Riley, I’m not mad about us. I was hopeful, when I should have known better.”

“So you knew, that Maya and I had feeling for each other, romantic ones?” Lucas laughed, shaking his head.

“I think I knew a long time ago. The whole thing in Texas? I never was real sure about that whole Triangle thing. You can tell when someone has a spark with you, you know? I never got that from Maya. It always seemed like she just kind of went along with what you thought she was feeling. Turns out I was right, I only had to wear one smoothie and get my heart broken to know for sure.” He sounded a little bitter, and Riley teared up.

“Lucas, you know I had real feelings for you, right?” He put his arm around her, glaring at a couple boys who were watching them.

“Of course, Riley. And I know Maya was really confused about how to handle everything. No one was trying to hurt anyone. I’ll live. I have all summer to heal, by next fall we can all be best friends again, okay? I just need a little time to adjust. So, you and Maya huh? The next Corey and Topanga?”

“Crap, am I the Corey in that scenario?” Riley laughed. They walked out of the school, and saw Maya sitting on the steps, waiting for Riley. 

“Hi Maya.” Lucas smiled at her. His voice cracked just a little when he said. “Take care of Riley this summer, okay.”

“I’ll do my best Huckleberry, I mean Lucas.” She smiled as Riley took her hand. He grinned at them both.

“It’s Ranger Rick to you, Maya! If someone had to steal her away, I’m happy it was you.” He teased. The girls looked at each other, swinging their hands and smiling.

“Me too.” Maya said simply. He stood on the steps watching as the girls headed for the subway. He would wait for the later one. He didn’t need to be reminded of what he was losing.

 

“Three days of school left Maya, I can hardly wait!” They sat down at their usual table, waiting for Zay, Smackle and Farkle to join them. “We are going to have so much fun working here this summer. We can sneak into the walk-in cooler and make out when it’s not busy.” Riley smiled suggestively at Maya, sliding her hand into the other girls. 

“Right, and accidentaly get locked in there and freeze to death! No thanks.”

“We can make our own heat, sweetie.” Riley flipped her eyebrows.

“Riley, Wednesday night was crazy hot, almost too hot. For once I don’t feel like the bad influence, you’re leading in that department. But I don’t think I want Corey Mathews catching me defiling his daughter right there in his house.”

“You’ll just have to defile me somewhere else then.” Riley giggled.

“Much as I want to go to Rileytown, I don’t think your’ parents meant that we just had to do it somewhere else, for it to be okay. I still think Topanga is a little psychic. Plus, my huge grin might give us away.”

“Aw, you’re sweet. The good news is I’m pretty sure we don’t have to worry about getting pregnant, if I understood page seventy-three in our health books!”

“You worked that out all on your own, Honey?” She glanced around and lowered her voice. “Riley, can I ask you something? Do you think about us, when you, you know.” She stuttered a little, blushing, Riley grinned, oblivious. “Riley, you know, you’re special time, when you’re alone?”

“When I’m alone, Maya, I mostly just miss you.” She smiled sweetly. Maya rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands.

“Riley, don’t you ever, fantasize about stuff, sexy stuff?”

“When I liked Lucas, I used to daydream about us, both riding horses on his big ranch where he had his animal hospital, and I raised bunnies.”

“Sweetie, you’re growing up now, Lucas bye-bye, Maya time now. We’re in a relationship and you were getting really frisky the other night. You can’t not know what I’m talking about. Do you think about me, when you’re, you know, doing it?”

“Maya, I’m not a baby, you don’t have to talk to me like I’m stupid. But um, doing what?” Maya threw up her hands, glancing at the counter, where her mother was wiping off the counter. She lowered her voice further, whispering. 

“Jesus Riley, do you think about me, when your, pleasing yourself?” Riley’s eyes widened, then she blushed furiously. “Riles, you do do that, right?”

“Peaches, do we have to talk about this? It’s embarrassing!”

“Riley, it’s a perfectly normal and natural part of growing up, I’m sure your mother explained all this to you, right? And they talked about it health class, for crying out loud. Have you ever had an orgasm?” 

“Maya, I know stuff, lots of stuff! I may have had one of those, maybe. But I always thought that was something you did when you were older, much older, like my Dad said about dating.” Maya smiled softly and leaned against her. 

“Sweetie, we’re growing up, and that’s part of it. You kind of have to--- learn, and practice, by yourself, it makes it better when you’re with another person. That person will be me, obviously.”

“So do you practice?” Riley giggled, getting over her embarrassment. 

“Yeah, I practice a lot, half the night sometimes.” They both laughed and flipped their books open. Riley kept glancing at her girlfriend, blushing. Maya finally poked her arm laughing. “So practice a little tonight, think of it as homework, a special kind. There’ll be a pop quiz tomorrow, to see what you learned. Just be sure to shut your door, there may be noises.”

“Did someone say pop quiz? I love pop quizzes!” Farkle said taking his spot on the couch. Maya and Riley exchanged looks and laughed uncontrollably, both red in the face.

At one in the morning, Maya’s phone buzzed and she picked it up, eyes blurry. It was from Riley. “Finished my homework! Twice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going!


	5. the long game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious about Maya's birthday, Wiki has it in Jan, but in Master Plan, they show her 14th on a beautiful warm day. For this story I'm presuming she is just slightly older than Riley, maybe late September?

“Riley, look at this mark on my neck.” Riley pulled her toothbrush out of her mouth and leaned over, kissing her girlfriends neck, and drooling toothpaste all over. She grinned happily.

“That appears to be a hickey, Maya. What will your mother say?”

“She knows you’re a vampire, she’s given up on worrying about little bite marks on my neck.”

“Well don’t let her see the one a little lower down, she might not think that one is okay. It ended up really close to your boob.” Riley snickered.

“So did your mouth. You keep talking me into things that we’re not supposed to be doing.”

“It’s my job Maya, I’m the horny one, remember? I followed the rules, bedroom door open, clothing intact, mostly. Nothing that could traumatize my little brother.”

“Lucky you have that big comforter, that hides a lot of stuff. Stuff that we’re not supposed to be doing, like I just said.” Riley had given up on brushing her teeth and was assaulting her girlfriends neck, again. Maya giggled, pushing her away. “I think I created a monster. Stop kissing me, you have toothpaste everywhere!”

“Girls.” Topanga stuck her head in the bathroom door. “Are you behaving?” Maya laughed. 

“No, Riley’s not, she’s got toothpaste all over me.” 

“Riley, how did you manage to get her covered, oh never mind!” Topanga said as she realized what had been going on. “Don’t make me regret allowing these sleepovers, Riley. You need to turn it down a notch.”

“But Mom, look at her, how can I resist that face.” Maya smiled sweetly.

“Not her face I want you to resist, Riley. Stop chewing on her neck for crying out loud!” Riley and Maya were giggling at each other, and weren’t taking the lecture very seriously. “Oh, who am I kidding, you’ll find a way to do whatever you want anyway. I give up.” Topanga threw up her hands, starting to leave the bathroom. 

“Does that mean” Riley started but was soon cut off.

“No, that does not mean that you can do whatever you want. I should have moved to England by myself, this is too much!” She went down the stairs, muttering the whole way. “Breakfast in ten minutes, you had all night to make out, so enough with the kissing!” Riley pulled away from Maya and they both started laughing and finished their morning hygiene.

The girls sat down with Topanga for breakfast. Cory and Auggie had headed out on an early morning fishing trip. Maya’s mom was taking the early shift at the restaurant so she could train the new cook, Zay! Topanga talked to the girls about their work schedules. The Diner was closed on Sundays, but it was Monday morning and they were going in for orientation with Katie. Topanga spent her days at the law office and only worked at the Diner when her schedule allowed. They laughed about having Zay as the new cook and how much fun that was going to be, then Topanga grew more serious.

“Really girls, I’m on unfamiliar ground here. I know that you care so much about each other, and you’re probably going to be together always, but you’re so young! If you weren’t both girls, there would be a totally different set of rules. Am I making a mistake, as a mother here? You’re both mature for your age, most of the time anyway, but honestly, I’m not sure what’s best. Your father and I waited Riley, until we were married to have sex,” Riley raised her hand, like in school. “and no Riley you may not marry Maya, not for a few years at least. My biggest fear is that you’ll permanently damage your relationship, by not being ready.”

“Mom, we’re just fooling around because everything is new, we know how big a deal sex is, Maya won’t let me do anything we’ll regret.”

“I just worry, I’m not doing my job, as a mother.” Topanga said again, more quietly. She put her head down and tears began to slip from her eyes.

“Mom, Mom, I’m sorry!” Riley jumped up, tears rolling down her face instantly. She threw her arms around Topanga, hugging her tightly. She looked at her girlfriend who was just as panicked. “You’re the best Mom ever, it’s all my fault, I bend the rules too much, and it’s just because I’m a teenager, it’s not because you’re a bad Mom. I think that I’m really oversexed or something!” 

“She is,” Maya nodded solemnly. “She really is.” Topanga bit her cheek really hard, to stop the laughter. She wiped her eyes, looking from Riley to Maya.

“Maybe, maybe if I didn’t have to explain the hickeys to your father and your little brother, I wouldn’t feel so bad, Riley.” She put her head down again. 

“Mom,” Riley looked stricken. “I’ve just been getting carried away, I’m so sorry, I won’t even kiss Maya any more, we’ll sleep on opposite sides of the bed whenever she comes over, I won’t touch her.”

“Hey! Let’s not go crazy here Riley.” Maya interjected.

“But Maya, Mom stuck her neck out for us, and I’m taking advantage of it! I’ll just practice on my own from now on.”

“Practice?” Topanga said meekly, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

“Yeah, Maya explained it to me, it’s kind of like sex, only by yourself.” Topanga put her head down, the tears were real now, she was biting her lip so hard she nearly drew blood. Maya was staring at Topanga, frowning a little, she saw the twitch in Topanga’s cheek as she tried to keep a straight face.

“Wait a minute!” She cried loudly. “This is another trick! A sneaky Mom, lawyer trick! We’re being played by fake Mommy tears.”

“Darn it,” Topanga exploded with sudden laughter. “That has actually worked for me in court! Never lost a case.” Riley stepped back, shocked by the deception.

“Mom, how could you. I thought we really made you feel bad.”

“Riley, I shouldn’t have to trick you into behaving responsibly. I am serious about not being sure how to handle this. I do not want to explain to Auggie, or worse, have Ava explain to Auggie, why Maya’s neck looks like it does. Practice more by yourself, whatever, just give poor Maya’s neck a break!”

“It’s okay, I’m a fast healer, just saying.” Maya volunteered. Topanga glared at her.

“Girls, go shower and get ready for your first day at the Diner, please. And Riley, of course you may not shower together!” 

“Mom! Don’t put more ideas in my head.” Riley laughed at her mom’s expression. “Just kidding, Mom, we’ll be good.”

Topanga waved them away and picked up her newspaper. “I’m sure you’ll try girls, not sure how long it’ll last.” She said to herself. 

 

\--------------------

 

Both the girls had spent enough time at Topanga’s Diner to have some idea of what they were getting into, but there was a lot to learn. They spent a good portion of the week learning the new menu, figuring out where things were, fighting the dishwasher, and sneaking an occasional kiss in between customers. Since the menu had just been expanded, most of their business still consisted of coffee, donuts, bulochki, and smoothies for the kids their age who still came in even though school was out. 

Riley had talked to Samantha from the cheer team and dropped a hint about Zay. She and one of the other girls from the team showed up daily. Saturday afternoon they were the only customers, and Riley and Maya sat down with them, working up the energy to do cleanup. Samantha kept glancing toward the kitchen, but Katie had Zay hard at work, cleaning the new grill. Sam’s friend Jenna wasn’t known for her tact, and had a way of putting her foot in her mouth.

“So Riley, you and Maya huh? Did not see that coming. I mean I kind of thought you were awfully friendly, but you and Lucas, you know.” Riley grinned happily at the two girls, Maya glared at Jenna a bit.

“I've never been so happy, you guys. I care about Lucas, but Maya is Maya, it’s like it was always meant to be.” She reached out and picked up the blonde’s hand.

“I think it’s crazy romantic.” Samantha smiled warmly, still craning her neck to spot Zay. “You two will be the cutest couple in the school.”

“Do you still have sleepovers?” Jenna asked. “Don’t your parents care that you’re, you know, doing it right there in front of their noses? Wish I could have sleepovers like that.” Maya started to stand, but Riley quickly pulled her down onto her lap, smiling sweetly. 

“Okay Jenna, you little bit—“ Riley slapped a hand over her fuming girlfriend’s mouth. 

“What Maya was getting at Jenna, is that it’s a little impolite to presume that Maya and I are having relations, in my parent’s house, or anywhere else. And, I’m sure Maya was about to say, possibly with a few more adjectives, it isn’t any of your fucking business.” Jenna’s eyes grew big and she blushed.

“Jeez, I’m sorry, don’t have a cow! I thought you were the nice one Riley. Sam, I think we should be going now, don’t you?” Samantha giggled, looking at Maya., who was struggling to get off Riley’s lap. 

“Probably would be a good idea, she’s tiny, but she’d kick your ass in a heartbeat. See you guys Monday, maybe I’ll come in by myself.” She gave her teammate a dirty look. “Tell Zay I said Hi, would you?” 

Riley held onto her overly aggressive girlfriend. “Calm down Maya, she just says stuff without thinking. She’s not homophobic, just not overly bright.”

“You did good Riles, way to drop the f-bomb, I didn’t know you had it in you. You’re getting to be quite the little bad ass, in a polite way of course.”

“Well, better than what you had in mind. Maybe she’ll think twice before she makes insensitive comments again.”

“My way would have been more fun, just saying.” Riley shook her head and laughed as they got up to start cleaning the restaurant for closing. Riley frowned thoughtfully.

“Maya do you think we’re too young to have a physical relationship?”

“You are, I on the other hand am older and much more mature.”

“Oh baloney! You’re a few months older than I am, big deal. I think sixteen is plenty old enough to do the deed.”

“Well, plenty of people would argue that point, plus you’re about seven months away from that magic number. You’re probably going to make a criminal out of me, I’ll be robbing the cradle for like three months.” 

“Two and a half, Maya.”

“You’re just talking nonsense! Damn fractions.” Riley smiled, then furrowed her brow, thinking.

“So wait, are you saying we’ll be doing things after you turn sixteen? Things that might be criminal in some states, or at least, a little naughty?” 

“You’d like that, I know.”

“Sooner the better! Besides, you can’t get in trouble, you’re a minor too. I asked my Mom about it.”

“Great! Like it isn’t awkward enough, the way you’re parents glare at me.”

“They do not glare at you, they love you. They’re starting to think you’re the good influence. They know I’m the one that’s overly sexed.”

“Riley, you’re sexed just right. I don’t think there’s a magic number, okay? But we don’t need to hurry.”

“Tell my hormones that!”

“If you were still with Lucas you wouldn’t be hurrying him to have sex, would you?”

“I was never in love with Lucas, Peaches, not the way I am with you.”

“Aw, you are so sweet.” Maya grinned, pulling the brunette in for a hug. “Are we doing a sleepover tonight?” 

“Of course, Saturday night is movie night.”

“I’ll be over about six then.”

\--------------------------------

“Riley, Mr. Turner and his wife are coming over for supper tonight, so we’re not going to eat until six thirty. Can you put a dress on, and make yourself pretty?” Topanga paused, looking fondly at her daughter. “Sorry, can you make yourself even prettier than you are right now?”

“Sure Mom, and thanks! Maya’s coming over at six, I’ll text her, and have her look nice too.” Riley texted Maya, then took a long shower. By the time she put on a simple blue print dress and tied her hair back, it was six, and she went downstairs to help set the table. Cory was putting plates out, apparently miscounting, as there were only five. “Dad, all of us, the Turners and Maya, we need two more of everything.”

“Oh yeah, silly me, good thing I teach History and not Math, huh?” The doorbell chimed and they looked at each other. Shortly, there was a knock on the door. “Riley, would you let whoever that is in?” Cory said.

“I presume it’s the Turners, Dad, it’s not like Maya would ever knock.” Riley ran to the door and quickly pulled it open. Maya stood in the opening, a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her hair was piled on her head and she was wearing her favorite red dress and heels. She blushed furiously and smiled at Riley, extending the flowers. “My gosh, Maya, you look so beautiful, crazy beautiful. It’s just the Turners, you didn’t have to dress up this much, or bring flowers.”

“Riley, the flowers are for you. I was hoping you would go out with me tonight, on a date, a real date. You and I, dinner, maybe some dancing?” Riley threw her arms around her girlfriend, spinning her around as Maya tried to keep the flowers from getting crushed. Riley turned to her parents, eyes shining with happy tears. 

“You guys were in on this, weren’t you?” Cory and Topanga nodded, laughing that they had all managed to surprise Riley so perfectly. As they watched, Maya tucked the stem of a couple of the flowers into Riley’s hair. They were light blue and matched the dress she was wearing. Maya kissed her quickly on the lips, then took her hand.

“Your Limo awaits!” Riley’s eyes grew even bigger, and Maya giggled. “Actually, it’s just my Dad, he’s going to drop us at the restaurant and pick us up before nine. Something about the liquor law.” Topanga squeezed Cory’s arm as they watched the girls go, real tears in her eyes. Riley and Maya hooked arms and walked out of the building, meeting Superintendent Turner and his wife on the steps. 

“It looks like you two are off for a big night. Who’re the lucky guys?”

“We’re Riley and Maya, Turner," Maya scoffed. "No guys for us.” He shrugged and waved as they ran down and jumped into the back of Shawn’s car. The girls knew Cory would fill him in. It was just a few blocks to the restaurant, and the owner knew them from previous trips with their parents. Because it was early, they got a good table and wine glasses, filled with sparkling juice. There was a piano player, softly tickling the keys to an old jazz tune. They sat listening for a while, then opened the menus.

“Holy crap, Maya. Everything is so expensive, we’re going Dutch!”

“No way. I have a job now, and I invited you. This is a date Riley, the way people usually start a relationship.”

“We have a jump on most couples, Peaches. We’re already best friends, and we love each other, we’re lucky.” 

“Of course we’re lucky, I still can’t believe that you actually feel the same way I do, I’m the lucky one.” Maya studied her menu as Riley inspected her face.

“But, is there a but coming?” Maya smiled happily at her, taking her hand.

“Not a but, really. It’s just that I’m playing the long game. I want us to last forever. And doing stuff like this, helps make it even more special. We already are best friends, like you said, but I want us to experience it all, dating, candlelit dinners, dancing, romance, know what I mean?”

“I love you so much Maya, but you’re really getting to be a terrible bad influence. You’re just an old softy anymore.” 

“This is important stuff Riles. I don’t want to screw it up, like my Mom’s first marriage.” They both fumbled with their napkins and blushed at the mention of marriage, even though neither could imagine it not happening someday. Riley studied her menu for a while before speaking.

“So, here’s to the long game. I'm sorry if I’ve been rushing things, I know I won’t shut up about us doing the deed.” Maya giggled.

“I’m not worried about what you’re Mom said. I don’t think we will ruin what we have, doing it. I just don’t think we need to force it, and just have sex because we can. I think we’re going to know the right time, when it comes. Could be two years from now, could be next week.” Riley squeezed Maya’s hand, smirking.

“You’re so mature, do you want to finish dinner, or should we just go for it in the bathroom right now?”

“Very funny, you horndog, now decide what you want eat.” Dinner was perfect, and they slow danced in front of a smiling piano player, Riley’s head on Maya’s shoulder. An older couple stopped by their table to tell them how cute they looked together. Shawn picked them up at nine and dropped them back at the Mathew’s house, since it was sleepover Saturday. Cory and Topanga were still chatting with the Turners, so they went to Riley’s room and changed into their pajamas. When they heard the front door close, they returned to the main floor, and sat on the couch. Riley snuggled against Maya, and as the blonde told the Mathews about their night, promptly fell asleep. 

Maya roused Riley enough to stumble up to bed, where she collapsed again, out like a light. Maya crawled into the bay window, staring at the full moon, wishing she could paint a picture of it, and Riley, and everything that was in her heart. The floor creaked, and Topanga and Cory passed the open doorway on the way to their room, arm in arm, whispering to each other. It was quiet for a moment, then Cory stepped back into the moonlit room. He smiled warmly at Maya. “Goodnight Peaches.” He said softly as he slid the doorstop out of the way and pulled the bedroom door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be slower, but intend to keep something going. Working on these Rilaya stories, and all your great comments, has renewed my passion for writing and inspired me to be creative, so I've started a novel. Lot of work, it turns out, lol. Still have ideas for Riley and Maya though, maybe an AU ? Bringing them together, after a proper amount of angst, is the best! Again, thanks for all your nice words.


	6. An opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young love and Eric Mathews

“Maya, Maya. Are you awake? Maya.”

“Riley, what the hell? I’m awake now, go back to sleep, it’s barely light out, it’s five in the morning, if I’m not asleep again in ten seconds, your dead!”

“But Maya, the door, the bedroom door, it’s closed.”

“Yeah, your Dad shut it last night, now go to sleep.” Maya closed her eyes and thought that possibly Riley would too.

“Maya, Maya.” Maya turned over so she was facing Riley. “Does this mean that they’re giving us permission, to you know, do the deed?”

“If by the deed, you mean sleep, yes. If you mean sex, of course not! It just means your parents are making a gesture, that they trust us.” 

“Well then, I think it’s just a total waste of privacy if we don’t fool around a little bit.” Riley pouted. Maya started snoring gently, effectively ending the conversation. Riley wrapped herself around the sleeping girl, arms and legs entangled, tucking her head into the curve of the blonde’s neck so that she could smell her hair. She was soon snoring as well.

When Riley woke sometime later, she thought she was dreaming. The sensations she was feeling had a dreamlike quality, one of her better dreams, at that. Maya lay partially on top of her, one leg between her own, and was gently nibbling her way across Riley’s neck. Her pajama top had opened enough for a hand to find entry. Maya’s fingertips danced lightly across Riley’s stomach, causing the muscles there to twitch involuntarily. Riley tipped her head back and arched her back slightly, responding instinctively to the touch. The last buttons of her top opened, exposing her bra and Maya smiled warmly at her before beginning to kiss her way down toward the top of Riley’s breasts. Maya’s hand slipped up, coming to rest on the bra strap of the brunette's left shoulder, starting to slide it down. Suddenly, there was a bang, right outside the door.

Maya threw herself sideways, burrowing under the covers as Riley pulled the comforter up to her neck. The door swung open wide and Auggie and Eva, both screaming at the top of their lungs, burst thru the door. They laughed loudly, climbing onto the bed, jumping and rolling until the girls finally dove after them and chased them from the room. “Mom says it’s time for breakfast you two, she made us do it!” Auggie yelled. He squealed and ran when Maya pulled the door open and acted like she was going to chase him. 

The girls laughed and quickly adjusted pajamas that had shifted. They both grabbed toothbrushes, and stood in front of the mirror, eyeing each other. Maya smirked at Riley and she looked away shyly. Maya bumped her with her hip. “So that was kind of close, huh Riles?”

“In more ways than one, Peaches. I don’t know if I should strangle Auggie, or hug him. I think I’ll go with strangle.” She giggled. “What got into you?”

“You’re not the only one with urges, Riley. You looked so sweet lying there, I just wanted to kiss you all over.” Riley blushed furiously. Maya grinned at her and winked. “See Horndog, now you know how I feel.” Riley rinsed her toothbrush off and bopped Maya lightly on the nose with it.

“Not really Peaches, I wouldn’t have stopped you.” She grinned at Maya’s reaction. “But, I don’t think I want to be responsible for Auggie and Ava’s sex education, so it’s a good thing we didn’t get any farther, huh?”

“For the record Riles, if you wouldn’t have stopped me, I wouldn’t have stopped, never know, I guess.” Riley had thrown a large shirt over her pajamas, and was getting ready to go down to breakfast. 

“Never say never Maya. Next time I wake up at dawn, I won’t let you fall back to sleep.”

“I’ll be down in a minute, I have to fix my hair, you messed it up.” Riley giggled and grabbed Maya’s head with both hands, kissing her for a long minute. Maya sighed. “It’s okay, you can mess up my hair anytime, Riles.” Riley laughed and went down to breakfast.

 

“How did you sleep girls?” Cory smiled at them. “Hope that it was quieter in your room with the door closed.”

“Yeah, thanks Dad,” Riley said wiping the sleep from her eyes. “It was great until two very loud, very uninvited guests barged into my room!” She glared at Auggie and Ava who simply grinned back at her. Maya stumbled to the table, looking even less alert than Riley. Her hair was still disheveled and she was wearing a pair of Riley’s old pajama’s from when she was ten. They were red, cotton, and covered with Disney cartoon characters. She also glared at the younger kids. She took the hot cocoa that Topanga gave her and sat on a stool next to Riley. 

There was a short knock on the front door, and before anyone could move to answer it, Eric Mathews spun into the room. He crouched, Ninja like, turning left and right, peering into the corners of the apartment. Then he whipped off his dark glasses, and looked back into the hallway. “Clear, Agent Lachan! No covert operatives in here!” Agent Lachan poked his head in the door.

“As I’ve repeatedly told you Senator, it really is my job to go in first.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Eric said, sliding his sunglasses onto his forehead, “but I just really love saying “Covert operatives.” Agent Lachan shook his head smiling and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. “My brother!” Cory was the first one to reach him, hugging him, followed closely by Auggie, then Riley. They were all jumping with excitement. Topanga and Maya both stayed in their seats, less exuberant with their greetings. After everyone had calmed down he sat at the counter with them, having a left over Bulochki. “Topanga, I don’t know what this is but it’s really good!”

“It’s a Bulochi, Eric. We serve them at the restaurant, they’re a Russian pastry.” Eric dropped the remaining portion of the treat like a hot potato.

“Must fight, bulochki! I always knew there was something a little off about you Topanga, if indeed that is you’re real name!”

“Really? It’s me that’s a little off?” Topanga deadpanned, sipping her coffee.

“Conspiracies family, we’re surrounded by conspiracies. Is Lincoln still alive, and living in Nebraska? Just how old is Rob Lowe, really? And why the hell does Disney keep CANCELING ALL IT’S BEST SHOWS?” He started yelling there at the end. Riley giggled at his antics. 

“Uncle Eric, you remember my best friend, Maya? Well, now she’s my girlfriend.” Eric put his arms out and Maya stood up looking dubious, but let him hug her. He squeezed her warmly, then sniffed loudly at her hair. She gave him a dark look.

“I just love the way you Elves smell in the morning. But, is it more chocolate chip or peanut butter?” Maya glared at him.

“I am not an Elf!”

“Okay Moesha. Then why are you wearing a Keebler uniform? I’ve been to the factory, I recognize the garb, there’s no use in denying it!”

“Alright, you got me, I’m an Elf then.” Maya laughed, sitting back down in her chair. Eric nodded his head, assured that he was right, Topanga was Russian and Maya was an Elf. He dropped his head and grew serious.

“So now for the real reason I’m here.” They all looked at each other, hoping there was a point. “Washington is a difficult place, filled with subversives, and spies. It’s almost like they’re not trying to improve the country, like they have their own agendas.” He looked around the table, sure this was news to the rest of the family. “I need someone I can trust to help me, to be my eyes and ears. Topanga, you’re out, sorry, but having ties to the Russians is not good politically right now.” Topanga nodded along. “I’ve come to ask my niche, Riley, to come back to Washington for the summer, to help me straighten out the country. Or at least straighten out my desk. I’m told I can have an intern, and I don’t have to pay them. Except I will pay you, Riley, what do you say?”

“Oh my Gosh, uncle Eric, of course we’ll come to Washington! Right Maya?” Riley was jumping up and down, not realizing that the offer didn’t apply to her friend as well as her. Maya’s face fell immediately, she knew that she would not be going, but she also knew that it was an incredible chance for Riley. She smiled as her girlfriend jumped around the room excitedly.

“Mom, Dad, can I go, can I?” She asked her parents, catching her breath.

“Eric called me a few days ago, Riley, and your mother and I already talked about it. It would be a wonderful opportunity for you, and it would look really good on a college resume. But it’s only one position, Honey. I’m afraid Maya wouldn’t be able to join you.” Realization came to Riley’s face and she turned to Maya.

“But we just got together, as girlfriends! I can’t leave her now. I’m not going, I’m sorry Uncle Eric, but if Maya can’t come too, then I’m not going.”

“Niche, I really need your help, the country needs your help.” Eric thought for a moment. “How about if the Munchkin comes down for a week, over the Fourth of July break. You could see the sights, it would be romantical. What do you say Masha?”

“Riley, you have to do it! It’s too big a chance to pass up.” Maya lectured her. Eric could see that Riley was weakening.

“That’s it Mayo, use your Elfin powers of persuasion on her!” Riley glared.

“I’m not helping you unless you learn Maya’s name, Uncle Eric! It’s Maya, Maya, M,A,Y,A.” Topanga laughed at her.

“You honestly think spelling it out helps, at all?”

“Riles, seriously, you need to go. I’ll come see you over the fourth, I’ll stay here and work at the Diner. You’ll learn so much, maybe not from this clown,” She glared at Eric, who had a handful of her hair and was smelling it, “but there’s so much to see there, it’ll be amazing. And it is a chance to make a difference in the world. It’s only four and a half hours by train, if we absolutely can’t stand being apart, we’ll sneak in extra visits.” Cory and Topanga exchanged looks, happy that Maya was in their daughter’s life.

“It really is a wonderful opportunity, Honey.” Cory said softly to his daughter. Riley stood, emotions playing across her face, excitement, fear, sadness, all taking their turn as she thought about it. Finally, she grabbed Maya’s hand and shook her head.

“Okay, but if I get too homesick, I’m coming home, at least for a weekend. Uncle Eric, when do I have to be there?”

 

Eric Mathews was on a fact-finding tour for a few days, so Riley didn’t have to go to Washington until the following Monday. Having never been apart for more than twenty-four hours, literally, the girls were really concerned about missing each other. Thinking about being separated reminded them of the England scare. This, by comparison, seemed minor. They would be able to talk and text daily, skype and face time. But none of those things included the physical contact they had always had, and were sharing more lately. The fact that they had just recently shared their feelings for each other, made the pending separation seem more difficult. They were both feeling a little insecure.

“So Maya, are we, officially girlfriends?” They were wrapping silverware at Topanga’s, it was already Thursday, Riley was taking the train to DC Sunday afternoon. Maya glanced at her quickly, a little confused.

“Of course, we’re Riley and Maya, forever, right?”

“But are we exclusive?” Maya frowned at her.

“Well, I presumed that’s what being girlfriends means, yes. Are you planning to date while you’re in Washington? No dating boys, that’s still cheating, you do realize that, right?”

“No, I’m not going to date boys! Or girls. But I’m just saying, I don’t want you to stay home all the time, just because I’m not around. You need to still go out and have fun, like with friends, but no dating for you either, okay?”

“The only thing I've ever done is hang around with you! But you’re the one that’ll be lonely. You’ll be away from home for the first time, you’re going to miss your Mom and Dad and Auggie too, and be homesick, besides being lovesick from missing your sweet girlfriend.” They smiled simultaneously and leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“I’m going to be working all the time, hopefully I won’t get homesick, but I will miss you. I want you to have fun while I’m gone, not too much fun, but fun. If I sound like I’m jealous and insecure, I’m sorry, it’s because I am.”

“Riles, you’ve always been a little insecure, which I’ve never understood, because you’re the most fabulous girl alive.” Riley blushed and kissed her cheek quickly. “But there is no reason to be, or be jealous. We’re new, and that makes being apart a little weird, but we have years of being best friends to fall back on. I would never cheat on my girlfriend, Riley, and I for sure would never want to hurt my best friend, Riley.” 

“Peaches,” Riley blushed a little. “I really, really love you.” Maya smiled at her. “Can you sleep over this weekend, maybe Friday, and Saturday night?”

“You’re not going to try to seduce me again are you?” Riley giggled at her.

“Which answer will get you to say yes?” 

“Either one, I was just hoping.” Maya said laughing back. “It’s going to be really hard, not being able to hug you any time I want.” Her voice quavered slightly and it was enough to make Riley drop the silverware she had in her hands. Tears burst from her eyes, and she and Maya both started wailing loudly enough that Katie and Zay ran to see what was happening. They looked at each other, shook their heads, and went back into the kitchen.

 

“So let’s just watch a couple of movies, and not get all emotional and start crying again, okay Riles?” Maya called from the bedroom. Riley was brushing her hair and making sure her mouth was minty fresh. She had showered and was trying to look her best. It was Saturday night, they had made it thru the previous night’s sleep over. More tears were shed and hugs were exchanged, and they had talked into the night. Riley was exhausted, and scared about being away from home. She knew being away from Maya, was going to be unbearable. She also knew that stressing about it was probably making her more miserable than the actual event would. But if they weren’t going to see each other for a month, she didn’t want to spend their last night crying, not when kissing was so much more fun. She hoped to make it a night they both would remember.

“On my way Peaches.” She said turning out the bathroom light. She had curled her hair slightly and it fell in soft waves, framing her face. She wore just a little shadow, accenting her soft brown eyes, and put on a trace of Maya’s favorite perfume. As an after thought she put on some flavored lip gloss. She wore her pajama tops and the briefs she usually wore under her cheer outfit, nothing else. Maya was impatient to start the movie. 

“Riley, hurry up. What is taking so….” Maya looked at Riley and swallowed. “Never mind, worth the wait. You are so damn beautiful, Honey. How am I supposed to not disappoint your parents, when you look like that?” Riley grinned. She lay down beside Maya and took her hand, guiding it to the backside of her briefs. She pressed herself up against the blonde, smiling, trying to be seductive.

“Maya, would you rather disappoint me, or my parents?” 

 

They stood in the rail station the next day, five nervous people, all wondering who would cry first. Auggie started it, then they all sobbed. Having her parents there made it easier to say goodbye to Maya. They kept it to a small hug and kiss, and both tried to act brave. Finally, Riley got on the train, took a seat and dramatically put her hand on the window as the train began to move. Maya wished she could run along side the train like in one of the sappy movies they watched on Netflix, but that wasn’t possible. She made it all the way home and into her bedroom, holding back the tears. About the time she was ready to give in and start crying again, her phone rang. It was Riley!


	7. Washington DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls don't like being apart

Riley thought that it would be difficult, being away from home, and away from Maya. Thinking about it, she realized that difficult didn’t began to cover it. Heart wrenching, life draining agony seemed more appropriate! She remembered being ten and trying to sleep over at Maya’s, missing her bed and her parents. She felt ten again, eviscerated by loneliness, sure she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She was afraid she would die from dehydration, crying into her pillow each night. She spent hours on the phone with Maya, and the conversations always ended with both of them in tears. 

Her uncle looked at her mournfully every morning. Her eyes were sunken and red from crying half the night and he repeatedly had to wake her up at the breakfast table. He tried to send her home the first weekend, but as miserable as she was, Riley was also stubborn. She had committed to helping her uncle Eric, and she finally decided to concentrate on that. At some point during the start of the second week she decided it was time to start making the most of things. She began taking an interest in what went on around the office, reading emails and finally tackling her uncle’s desk. 

She was amazed by how much influence her uncle had, and how people jumped to do his bidding, no matter how trivial some of his requests seemed. Riley began to understand by the end of her second week that he also had the respect of a lot of people and that most of the buffoonery that she had witnessed as his niece was an act. He often made his point by acting out in some crazy manner, and often the recipient of his wisdom was never aware that they had been schooled. And sometimes, he just liked to act dumb.

As a senator, he had a large staff, and Riley was at the bottom of the heap. She had special access to the senator though, and was the only person allowed to enter his office without an appointment. A lot of the staff picked her brain on more than one occasion, hoping to unlock the workings of Senator Mathew’s mind. Riley wasn’t usually able to help them with that. One of the actual interns, took more than a passing interest in Riley. 

They were allowed to sit in the gallery and observe when time allowed. He sat down next to her and she recognized him from the office, but had never talked to him. She smiled at him, thinking that he looked a lot like Lucas, except, even cuter. Talking even in a whisper could get them in serious trouble, so he wrote “Danny” on his note pad, pointing at himself. She took the pad from him, writing her name. They carried on a brief conversation that way until the session was over, and then he followed her into the hallway. His smile was infectious. “So, your Riley Mathews, the Senators niece?”

“His niche, he calls me.” She said laughing. “But yeah, he’s my uncle.”

“You’re from New York, right? How that?”

“It’s wonderful, I really miss it, but I told Uncle, I mean Senator Mathews I’d stick it out for the summer. I hated it here at first, but it’s getting easier, I’m staying busy now. I just really miss everybody back home.” She wondered what Maya was doing. 

“Well if you’re ever bored and want to hang out, let me know.” He smiled as he stepped into the elevator. “We could go see the sites together.”

“Sure, thanks Danny.” Riley said smiling. She continued down the hall, wondering suddenly if that had been more than just a friendly invitation. That night, when she talked to Maya, she brought it up. “You should see this guy, Maya. He reminds me a lot of Lucas, only he’s taller, and better looking. I kind of think he might have been hitting on me.” There was silence on the other end of the line. “Maya, are you there?”

“Yes I’m here. I’m always here, I’m either working, or in my room, painting pictures of the girl I miss more than anything. I don’t need to hear how great looking your boyfriend is.” She sounded angry.

“Maya, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t tell you about some guy that was flirting with me. It just was nice to have somebody talk to me without telling me to empty their trash can. You know that you’re the only one for me! At least I’m able to talk without bawling my eyes out now, that’s better, right?”

“Yes, it is, I don't mean to be jealous, I just really miss you. You can tell me about the people you work with, you just don’t need to tell me all the details about how freaking cute they are, okay?” Maya said without the edge in her voice. 

“He’s not even half as cute as you, and he’s never going get to do the fun stuff you get to do with me.” 

"What fun stuff is that, sweetie?”

“Maya, you know what I mean.” Maya giggled on the other end of the line.

“You’re the one that chickened out last time, remember? I’m just teasing, that night was amazing, it’s all I think about. I miss you so much.” Riley laughed into her phone.

“Just remember, practice, practice! We’ll have our moment Peaches, and I promise, it’ll be worth the wait, I’ll make sure of that.” 

“I am looking forward to that. Talk about waiting, do you realize that the Fourth of July is only two and a half weeks away? My Mom wants me to come back early to work, but I told her no way!” 

“I’ve got a whole week off, maybe you can come down for three or four days, then we both could go home for the other days. Not that I want you to work, but I miss my Mommy!”

“I figured you would. I can only take so much site seeing anyway. This Danny guy, I may have to meet him, check out the competition, kick him where it counts!”

“Maya, you are so mean! He is just a nice boy who happens to look like a Greek God. I have no interest in him whatsoever.” After a little more teasing, Riley said goodnight to her girlfriend.

 

Riley thought being an intern would be a little more glamorous. Most of her day was spent chasing coffee and making copies. The best part was helping her uncle when he worked late, which was almost every day. He would have her read emails from his constituents and pick out the ones that needed his attention. At first, she thought they all did, but Eric explained that he didn’t really have time for them all. It made her happy that so many people just wanted to express their appreciation. Some, of course were mean, or worse. But she was able to pick out some that were from people that were really in need of help, and Eric always followed up on them, which made Riley happy. She felt useful.

Danny seemed to be around a lot more. When she went to the copy room or the cafeteria, he would suddenly show up and start making small talk. He asked her about hanging out again and she explained that she was too busy. “We could go site seeing Riley, I bet you haven’t been to any of the monuments yet. How about Sunday, you don’t work every day, do you?”

“Pretty much, anyway, my girlfriend is coming down for the Fourth, and we’re going to hit all the sights!” There, she told herself, she told him she has a girlfriend, that will make him back off. But it didn’t. He thought maybe they could all go see the sites, and he could bring a friend. Riley wasn’t sure what part of the picture he wasn’t getting, she finally just said “We’ll see.” then hurried off on an imaginary errand. She spent the next week and a half avoiding him, eating her lunch in her tiny cubicle, and when all else failed, hiding out in her uncle’s office. 

Most of the staff had the whole week of the Fourth off. Katie and Maya had compromised, she would work the Saturday before and after the holiday, and could spend the whole week in between with Riley. Riley spent the weekend planning all the places they would see and cleaning her bedroom. She felt oddly shy about sharing her bed with Maya, after not seeing her for almost a month. Shy and excited.

Sunday afternoon Eric drove her to the station, and watched, patiently as Riley paced back and forth, glancing at the clock every two minutes, until Maya’s train finally pulled in. They both screamed when they saw each other and Riley picked both Maya and her overstuffed duffel bag up, spinning her off the ground until they almost fell over. After the initial burst of excitement they clung to each other, crying and kissing repeatedly. Eric looked on, remembering how tortured Riley had been at first. “I told my brother that it went deeper.” He said softly. Then he spoke loudly. “Maya! M.A.Y.A. Maya. That’s a funny name for an Elf, but if that’s what you want me to call you, then that is what it is.”

“You can call me whatever you like Uncle Eric,” Maya said hugging him. “I’m just so happy to be here, you can call me Matilda if you want.”

“Say, that does have a nice ring to it!”

“It’s Maya, Uncle Eric, now that you can spell it, you can remember it.” Riley laughed. “Peaches, we have four days to see all of Washington, then Uncle Eric and Agent Lachan are driving us home. How was the train ride, was it hot and smelly? I bet you want to shower and just hang out tonight. They have really good delivery pizza here. We can eat pizza and talk and you can tell me everything and…”

“Riles, slow down Honey, we can catch up on everything, just relax.”

“Maya, for an Elf, you seem pretty level headed. Actually, don’t elves have pointed heads, or is it just the hats. Are you sure you’re really an Elf? Hard to tell about elves, they’re a tricky bunch.” Eric was feeling Maya’s head to see if it was pointy.

“Boy, is this country in trouble!” Maya said looking between Riley and her uncle. Eric grabbed her bag and ran for the car.

 

“Your uncle Eric is one crazy dude, Riley.” Maya said as they were getting ready for bed. “He isn’t like that in Congress, I hope.”

“No, that’s just an act for your benefit, although he does like being goofy. Probably helps relieve stress. At least he’s letting us share a room.”

“And a bed.” Maya winked at Riley, flipping the covers back and patting the bed beside her. “I missed you so much Riley, I want to snuggle all night.”

“Oh there's gonna' be some serious snuggling.” Riley giggled. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Eric Mathews poked his head in.

"Riley, the Russian lady, Topanga, called. She told me to tell you to remember the lines. Is that some kind of secret code? You two aren't in cahoots are you? I don't want my niche to be a spy!"

"Don't worry, Uncle Eric, I'm not a spy. That's just my Mom's way of telling me to behave myself. Goodnight!" Eric sputtered a bit then closed the door. "Gee Peaches, my Mom doesn't seem to want us to have any fun."

"We can have plenty of fun Riles, the wholesome kind. Mostly I just want you next to me, I miss sleeping next to you. And I do mean just sleeping." Maya had her head on her pillow, gazing at Riley, adoration written all over her face.

"You're so sweet, Maya. Besides we wouldn't want to keep Uncle Eric awake anyway, what with all the moaning you'll be doing."

"Wow! And I called you insecure? That's some ego you have, considering you haven't even made it to second base."

"Nice metaphor, I didn't know you were a baseball fan." Riley said sliding under the covers and putting her arm under Maya's head. Maya grinned slipping closer to her girlfriend.

"One of these days I'm going for a home run if you get what I mean."

"Enough cheesy baseball talk, how about if you just kiss me."

 

Monday was the fourth of July, and most of the monuments and building were shut down. Early Monday morning the girls took the Metro downtown and walked around the National Mall, checking out everything they could, without going into any buildings. Even though it was early, the Mall was crowded because the parade started before noon. Maya wanted to see where Riley worked so they walked to the huge building and Riley pointed out where she thought her uncle's office was. As they walked by the long set of steps leading up to the offices, Riley spotted Danny, sitting half way up, looking at his laptop. She tried to hurry past with Maya, but he spotted them.

"Riley, Riley!" He came running down the steps. His blonde hair bouncing onto his forehead causing him to sweep it out of his eyes as he reached their level. "Wow, where have you been? Is this your girlfriend from New York?" He stuck out his hand to Maya. "Hi, I'm Danny. Are you guys sticking around for the parade, and the fireworks tonight?" Maya put her hand out, looking back and forth between Danny and Riley. He did look like a Greek God! And Maya could see he was very interested in Riley. He continued talking, starring at Riley and telling her about all the festivities for the day. 

"Sounds great, really, but I think we're just going to hang out, Maya and I. We haven't seen each other in quite a while." He wouldn't give up.

"Well, I get that, it's just I never have a chance to talk to you, you being so busy at work. Maya, I have this buddy, DJ, we could all just hang out. He's really a great guy, you two would really hit it off. It'd be fun Riley, we could get to know each other better." Riley was puzzled and a little mortified, looking back and forth between them. Maya wasn't sure if she should feel threatened, or have a little fun. She chose the latter. 

"Yeah Riley, doesn't that sound like fun to you, kind of like a double date?" Danny smiled expectantly at Riley, and she glared at Maya. 

"That's a really nice offer, but like I said, Maya's only here for a couple days, and we want to spend as much time as we can together."

"DJ is really a nice guy Maya, you'd really like him." Maya smiled at Danny, curious where this was going. Riley was perplexed. She thought she had made it clear that Maya was her girlfriend, but Danny wouldn't back off, and it was getting to the point where it was a little rude. Finally it dawned on her that there were different interpretations of the word girlfriend and maybe she hadn't made it clear. She glared at Maya again, who was grinning at her, acting totally innocent, then spoke slowly to Danny.

"Okay, I'm trying not to be rude, but DJ is not going to hang out with Maya, because Maya is my girlfriend!" When he just looked at her, still clueless, she reached out and circled Maya's waist with her arm and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Maya giggled and wiped her mouth as Riley turned back to Danny. "See what I mean?"

"Okay, yeah, now I get it! Jeez Riley, I'm sorry, here I've been trying to hit on you at work. I was starting to think I had bad breath or something!" He laughed. Riley laughed too, happy that no feelings were hurt. 

"Maya and I are pretty serious Danny, it's not that you're not attractive."

"Sure as hell isn't that!" Maya put in. 

"Okay, well this is getting awkward. You two are really cute together and if it's okay with Maya, Riley, we can still hang out if you get bored this summer, just as friends, I mean!" 

"Thanks Danny, I'm sorry, I should have been more specific right away, I didn't mean for it to be weird." He laughed then waved to them and walked away. Riley slapped Maya on the arm. "You were no frigging help at all. I told him you were my girlfriend, but I guess he took it as just friends." Maya was still laughing.

"My God Riley, are you sure? He's about the best looking guy I've ever seen! If his buddy looks like that, wow, maybe I'm not as gay as I thought."

"You're mean. You just threw me under the bus there."

"Well, I got a really nice kiss out of the deal, wasn't a total lose. You should have seen the look on your face. You just hate rejecting anybody, don't you?"

"It's nice that he wanted to go out with me, but I'd rather not have to wonder if someone's hitting on me."

"Riley, as pretty and sweet as you are, just presume that almost all guys, and quite a few girls, are hitting on you."

"Thank you Peaches, I think you're a little biased, but that's sweet to say." They started walking back toward the Mall, Riley lost in thought. "Maya where do you wear your friendship ring?"

"Usually on my index finger, sometimes on my pinky, if I'm puffy."

"Do you think it would be okay, if we wore them on our ring fingers, on our right hand, not on our left?" She asked shyly.

"Ooh, Riles, are you ready to put a ring on it?" Riley poked Maya in the ribs with an elbow.

"You know that's my favorite Beyonce song. And don't tease, I want everybody to know we're together. Instead of friendship rings, we can call them promise rings, until, you know, we get the real deal for our left hands, someday." Riley looked down, embarrassed, but Maya smiled and took her hand, nodding. They walked arm in arm to the Reflecting Pool, and sat on the ledge. They exchanged the friendship rings, making a little ceremony out of it. "You're the best friend a person could want Maya, and I'm glad you're the person I’m in love with."

"Riley Mathews, I knew the day I climbed thru your window, we would always be together. It's turning out better than I could have ever hoped for." They kissed each other softly, hugging and holding back tears. A few people nearby clapped spontaneously and cheered a little. Riley smiled happily at that.

"There. Now if another Danny comes along, I'll show him my ring and tell him my heart is already spoken for. Maya Hart, has my heart!"

"Now who's being cheesy? And if some Dorothy, or DJ comes along, it's ring power all the way! But if he looks like Danny, I may flirt a little, okay?"

"Very funny Maya. I did not flirt with Danny, at any point."

"You're a saint, Riley, because that guy is crazy good looking! " Riley laughed at her girlfriend as they looked for a spot to watch the parade, she couldn't help glancing down at their rings. They meant even more now.


	8. 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get into a little trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be timely!

Riley and Maya had gotten up early to walk around the capital area and as the parade prepared to start, were feeling worn out. They found a hotdog stand and stood in line for fifteen minutes to get one with a slushy. By the time they had finished it was only a little after eleven so they walked along the parade route, arm in arm, eating their slushies. A small group of people sat at and on a picnic table, waving American and Pride flags, and they waved cheerfully to them. 

"Are you two together?" A young woman asked as they got closer.

"We are. This is Maya and I'm Riley. We just became a couple actually, but we've been best friends for most of our lives."

"You are the cutest girls ever! I'm Denise and that is my wife Jeanine." A dark haired woman waved to them, along with several of the other couples. "You're welcome to watch the parade with us if you want, we're going to take turns standing on the table so we can see."

"Thanks, but we're going to wander around a bit and see if we can find a place to get closer." They stayed and talked for a while then walked back in the direction of the beginning of the parade.

"So how come your uncle isn't out here kissing babies and stuff."

"It's too much commotion, plus the security concerns are a problem I guess."

"Wow, if they only knew, those terrorists would be sending him donations."

"Oh Maya, you make him sound completely inept, he's not, plus he has me to help him." Maya smirked as she sucked the juice out of the bottom of her paper cone cup.

"That makes me feel so much better, really!"

"Hey, careful what you say about the Mathews, you're going to be one someday."

"I should probably rethink my whole future. Mathews Hunter, no, Hunter Mathews. We'll get it figured out by then I guess. You still haven't made it to second base so I'm pretty sure we have time."

"Okay smarty pants, who knew you were such a baseball fan? I don't think I really like that whole second base metaphor."

"Me either, probably because I've been stranded on first, like forever." Riley giggled at her.

"You're impossible. Hey, ice cream. I need a double dipper, that'll hold me until after the parade."

"Riley, too much sugar! You're going to get all hyper and crazy." 

"Maya, I'm still starving and it's hot, ice cream will be perfect." They stood in line again, saved from a long wait by the fact that the parade had started. After they got their ice cream, they walked along the length of the parade, looking for a spot to get close to the front. Before long they made their way back to where Denise, Jeanine and their small group stood. Things didn't appear to be going well. Four men were standing near the table, having what appeared to be a heated discussion with a couple of the gay men as well as half a dozen women, who were all dressed in rainbow colors. The conversation was getting loud and included several homophobic slurs. Maya stormed right into the fray.

"What the hell are you guys doing? They weren't bothering you, you shouldn't be bothering them, go watch the parade." The biggest one of the group, wearing a Mohawk, a leather vest, and holding a large mug, turned to her and smiled.

"You're a cute little thing. Don't tell me you're with this bunch of fags."

"I sure as hell am, better than being with a bunch of fucking halfwits like you guys. Get your ass out of here and quit bothering people that are just trying to have a good time." She had walked within a few feet of the guy, who towered over her by a foot, glaring at him defiantly. Riley stood beside her, eyeing the man cautiously.

"Jeez Maya, maybe start out with a baseball metaphor, I think all the cussing is making him mad." The spiked haircut guy glared at them both. 

"Listen to your girlfriend, little dyke, we're about done being nice!" Riley grabbed Maya around the waist as she lunged forward, and pulled her back before she actually was able to reach the man. They fell on the ground in a heap but Maya cut loose with a string of obscenities that made Riley blush. The big man laughed at them and then tossed the contents of his mug on them. It turned out to be warm, smelly beer. Riley, infuriated that her white top was now stained and stinky, stood up and quickly picked up the remnants of her ice cream cone from the ground. 

Riley never was very coordinated, just ask her cheer coach. She did manage to throw the mixture of melted ice cream and dirt with a considerable velocity, unfortunately, directly into the face of Sergeant Randolph, one of the DC police officers who had just arrived to see what the commotion was about.

While the other cops talked with the adults, diffusing the situation, Officer Randolph wiped his face with his sleeve, glaring at the two girls, who were now both sitting quietly on the ground. "What in the world is wrong with you, young lady? It's the Fourth of July, this is supposed to be a fun, easy day for me. Do you realize you just assaulted an officer of the law?"

"I'm a hood-lum." Riley said putting her head down as Maya cracked up laughing. Randolph glared at her and she stopped laughing, swallowed hard and also put her head down.

"Have you kids been drinking, is that why you think this is funny? You smell like a brewery, and you're covered in beer. Who started this whole mess, and why aren't you celebrating like normal folks, instead of causing trouble?" A small crowd had gathered, some had their phones out, recording. "Everyone go back to the parade please, nothing to see here."

"We smell like beer because that butthead threw his on us." Riley said pointing and holding back tears. Officer Randolph waved at the other cops, who were escorting the four men away from the area. 

"Riley and Maya didn't do anything, officer, they were just sticking up for us. Those idiots were harassing us because of our pride flags." Denise volunteered walking over. "That big redneck instigated the whole thing."

"Are you their parents?" Denise shook her head and Officer Randolph waved her away. He crouched and spoke more quietly. "How old are you two anyway?"

"Fifteen, sir." They both said quickly.

"And you're here without your parents, I suppose."

"Yeah, but my uncle knows we're here." Riley decided to try name dropping, thinking it might help. "He's Senator Eric Mathews, you know the US Senator from New York?" 

"Oh, great, that's just great." Randolph put his head down for a moment, then sighed and stood up. "Okay girls, come with me, I'm taking you down to the station." Riley and Maya stared at each other as tears began to trickle down both of their cheeks. Officer Randolph stepped close to them, and whispered. "Just play along, you're not under arrest or anything." They walked with him the hundred yards to his cop car and got in the back seat as he held the door open. They were both struggling not to cry, clinging to each other's hand. Officer Randolph and a younger cop got in the front seat of the car. The young cop looked over at the Sergeant, a small smile on his face. He made a circular motion, pointing at his own face.

"Um, Sarge? You have a little ice cream, kind of, all over here." Then he fell over in his seat, convulsing with laughter. Riley and Maya looked at each other, still scared out of their minds. Randolph started laughing too, but not quite as hard. He looked in the mirror at them.

"I'm sure as heck not going to charge you with assault for hitting me with ice cream, Miss Mathews, I would never hear the end of it. But I couldn't just let you leave after you said you were the Senator's niece, somehow that would end up in the papers, and I'd be accused of favoring a politician's relative. We can drive you to the Metro station or call a cab, I'm guessing you want to change clothes, you smell terrible."

"But she throws like a short stop, right Sarge?" The younger cop couldn't stop laughing and soon they all were. They drove the couple blocks to the Metro station and Officer Randolph opened the door, letting them out of the back of the squad car.

"Thanks for letting me off the hook, Sergeant. The whole thing just happened so fast, I was aiming at that jerk with the goofy haircut."

"It's okay, Miss Mathews, only my ego was damaged. Unfortunately, my partner is never going to let me hear the end of it. It'll be a great story to tell everybody at the station. Just keep in mind that throwing things at people is never a good idea, okay? No telling what that idiot might have done if we weren't there." They pulled away, leaving two shaken young girls to ride the Metro back home, enduring a lot of dirty looks along the way. 

Eric wasn't at the apartment when they got home so they each showered and threw their clothes in the washer. "Wow Maya, can you believe it's only three o'clock in the afternoon? I feel like it's time for bed." She was answered by a soft snore coming from the couch. Riley climbed up on the other end of the couch, tangled her feet with her girlfriend's, and also fell asleep within moments.

 

They woke up sometime later, to a shrieking noise, as Eric Mathews, blew on a party horn that looked to be a left over from New Year's Eve. He was dressed in red, white and blue, and wore a white flat top hat and suspenders. He looked like he had just stepped out of the Music Man, which must have been the intent, because he immediately made reference to the movie. "Ladies! We have trouble, big trouble right here in the Capitol City!"

Maya blinked at him, not getting the pun since she had refused to watch the old movie with Riley, and was still half asleep. Riley sat up, wiping her eyes, also groggy. "Uncle Eric, what?" He pointed his remote at the television and turned it on. He had taped a news clip while they were sleeping. A pair of young news anchors laughed as they told the story of some unplanned excitement at the parade. The cellphone clip clearly showed Riley and Maya wrestling on the ground and Riley getting up to throw her ice cream at DC's finest, then being chastised as she sat on the ground. The point of the story quickly became about the fact that she was the niece of the Senator from the great state of New York, and that throwing ice cream was apparently how they settled disputes there. It was comical, the way they presented it, and not mean spirited really. Maya was giggling by the end of it, Riley was trying not to. "I'm really sorry, uncle Eric. Things just got out of hand, all of a sudden. There were four guys yelling at these people we met, gay people, and we were sticking up for them. The rest was all just a big accident!"

"It was really my fault Eric, I started yelling at the big guy, and he threw beer on us, so Riley tried to ice cream his stupid ass." Eric looked at them both, then bent over laughing, sitting on the floor.

"That had to be the funniest thing that I've ever seen. I know Randolph, he was assigned to a security detail for a couple events I was at. He called me and explained the whole thing. Boy did I give him the Raspberries!" They all had a good laugh about the incident and Eric said that things like that just added to his mystic, so the girls were happy it ended as well as it did. "I'm going to a party, girls, I actually have a date with a real live woman. Do you think you can stay out of trouble tonight, so I don't have to worry? The fireworks are spectacular from the balcony. I think it would be a good idea for you to stay in tonight, okay?"

"Oh, pretty sure we've had enough excitement for one day Uncle Eric. I don't ever want to see the back of a squad car again. Did you know there aren’t even door handles back there? How are you supposed to get out? We'll order Pizza in and watch TV. Have fun on your date! Anybody special?"

"Time will tell girls. I will be home before one, so have a good night and try to stay on this side of the television screen." 

 

The pizza was fantastic. Riley and Maya sat on the couch, Maya stretched out with her legs across Riley's lap, and they finally watched the Music Man together. Maya usually wasn't a fan of movies older than her mother, but she loved it. At nine o'clock they moved out to the balcony and sat in the wicker love seat Riley had bought for her uncle, waiting for the fireworks to begin. The night was dark and the city looked beautiful, stretched out before them. They could easily see the Washington Monument illuminated by spotlights, and the surrounding area. Riley put her head on Maya's shoulder, kissing her cheek lightly.

"You were very brave today, Peaches. The way you stuck up for everybody gave me goosebumps."

"I would have had bumps all over me if you hadn't tackled me, that guy was three times my size."

"I know," Riley giggled. "But you were brave to try anyway. I love you very much, you know that right?" Maya smiled sweetly at her as the first rocket exploded over the capitol, painting her cheeks in gold and blue. It wasn't lost on Riley, she didn't look away from her girlfriend even when the next burst exploded, lasting for a full half minute. She just continued staring at the colors bouncing off Maya's face and hair, not in the least concerned that she was missing the show.

"You were brave too, Riles. You stuck up for me when that guy threw beer on us." Riley put her head back down on Maya's shoulder and laughed again.

"Well, mostly because he ruined one of my favorite shirts." Maya poked her with an elbow, grinning and continued watching the display in the sky. Riley lifted her head again, looking at her girlfriend. "Maya, what time is it?"

"Almost ten I think Riles, don't you have your phone?" Riley stood up and went into the apartment, returning shortly, without her phone.

"Yeah, almost ten. I turned my phone off." She stood looking down shyly at Maya for a moment, then stretched out her hand. "I think it's time Maya." Maya looked up at her, confusion playing across her face.

"Time? Time for what?"

"It's time for us, Peaches, time for our moment." Riley finished so softly that Maya barely heard her over the fireworks. She lifted her hand, never breaking eye contact, and silently let Riley pull her up and lead her into the apartment, into their bedroom.

 

Riley opened her eyes slowly, enjoying the warmth of Maya's skin pressed against her. She smiled broadly as she woke up completely, remembering the events of the previous night. Nothing she had imagined could have lived up to the reality of their night together. She blinked and rolled her head to the side, looking into bright blue eyes that were staring back at her. She giggled and slid over closer, meeting Maya's lips with her own. She pulled back a little, and they both just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Riley finally broke the silence. "Wow!"

"Yeah. Wow." Maya grinned impishly. "Home run, Riley."

"Oh God, not the baseball analogy. Don't cheapen what we had Peaches!"

"The bases were loaded and you hit it out of the park." Riley glared at her. "Okay, too much? Seriously, last night was incredible, and wonderful, and I love you, so much. I've been hoping for last night half my life, and it was worth the wait."

"I'm sure my Mom would prefer that we continued to wait, but I love you Honey. I couldn't not be with you any longer. It just felt so perfect. Should we just stay in bed all day, and maybe, you know, fool around some more?" Maya giggled, then turned and looked at the clock.

"It's almost eleven Riles, your uncle is going to knock on the door at some point, and we aren't exactly dressed for company." 

"Okay, close your eyes and I'll grab my robe, I'll get yours too."

"Close my eyes? After last night? Now you're shy? Okay, just jump up and go grab some clothes. I won't look." Maya turned her head away and Riley slid out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. "I lied, I saw your butt!" Maya called after her, taking the opportunity to grab her pajamas and slip them on quickly. She heard water running and Riley came out of the bathroom with a robe on and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. When she saw Maya had dressed she stuck her tongue out briefly at her, then sat down on the edge of the bed. Maya took that as an invitation and began nibbling on her neck. Riley grabbed her cell phone and turned it on. She suddenly stood up, staring down at her phone, then turned to Maya and handed it to her, eyes brimming with tears.

Maya looked down at the text message, it was from Topanga. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home again

Riley read the text from her mother, again. (Riley, call me asap. Saw your little stunt on the news. I think it's time you came home) 

Riley hurried out of the bedroom and found her uncle Eric having a cup of coffee and a bagel at the counter in the kitchen. He looked up at Riley, sympathy evident on his face. Riley was angry. "Uncle Eric, have you talked to my Mom? Is she mad about what happened yesterday? None of that was our fault, we were just trying to stick up for what was right! She does that all the time, being a lawyer. What did she say, can you talk her out of it?"

"Riley, I don't think so. We talked about it for quite a while. She isn't mad at you or Maya. She's proud that you tried to stick up for those people. But she's worried. You're a fifteen year old girl in a very big city."

"I'm a fifteen year old girl from New York City, I've managed just fine there."

"Riley, just call her, she's your Mom, okay?" Maya said coming from the bedroom with Riley's phone. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have started anything with that big ape."

"You were very brave, Peaches, besides I probably would have done something worse. Uncle Eric, I want to stay and help you, I don't want to let you down." Riley was on the verge of tears again.

"Turns out I'm going to be out of the office most of August anyway Riley, overseas for a bit then some time with my constituents at home. The internship would have only lasted a few more weeks anyway. It would be great if you could stay, but your Mom's the boss on this one. The good news is, if you go home early, you'll be able to spend time with your friends and your Elf-wife."

"Hey, standing right here!" Maya complained. "Maybe you can talk her out of it Riley. You won't know if you don't call her, she did say as soon as possible."

"Okay, okay." Riley grumbled but dialed her mother. She went back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Maya looked at Eric.

"What are the odds she can change Topanga's mind?"

"How many Russians do you know Munchkin? They're a stubborn bunch, I'd say, slim to none." Riley returned from the bedroom ten minutes later with a long face that told Eric and Maya the result of the conversation. 

"Mom's worried now that everyone knows that I'm the niece of a US Senator. She thinks that could make me a target for kidnapping! That's ridiculous isn't it Uncle Eric?"

"There are a lot of ridiculous things happening in Washington Riley, haven't you noticed? They made me a Senator, so anything is possible. It doesn't seem likely that anyone would go after the niece of a junior Senator, but this isn't something that we can put to a vote. If your Mom and Dad want you home, then that’s it."

"My dad is driving down tomorrow afternoon to pick us up." Riley pouted.

"I know you don't want to let Eric down Riles," Maya put in. "But I didn't like the idea of you being here without me either."

"Listen to your Elf-wife, Riley, the little ones are magical." Riley smirked, not wanting to share her thoughts on just how magical she thought Maya was. 

"So are we allowed to go out?" Maya wondered aloud.

"How about we all go out tonight for a fancy feast, my way of showing my appreciation for all the help you've given me. Agent Lachan can be our bodyguard and I'll check with your mother to be sure it's okay. Maybe in the morning you could come in and show one of the regular interns where you're at with my mess, so I don't goof up all your good work."

"If Danny's a regular intern, I can come along and help!" Maya volunteered. Riley pushed her down on the couch and sat on her, tickling her. 

"Okay then," Eric laughed at them, happy that Riley didn't seem too upset. "I will double check with your parents about tonight."

 

Dinner was fantastic. Riley and Maya both dressed up and made it a date night. They took turns, dancing with Eric and each other. Riley was still a little depressed that she couldn't stay to help her uncle, but the thought of spending the rest of the summer with Maya more than made up for it. They hadn't talked about being together, except for a couple more baseball metaphors, but there was a new closeness when they danced, and looking into each other's eyes held more meaning. Eric, for all his clownishness, recognized that there was something different. He brought it up to Riley.

"Maya is a very lucky girl."

"Maya is a wonderful girl, Uncle Eric. I love her very much."

"Which makes her lucky. You two seem, um, quite serious about each other. You're my neche, and it's not my business, but, you're still very young." Riley shook her head.

"My parents are okay with us still sleeping together, if that's what you mean. Although I suspect when we get back the Russian lady will have some questions for us." Riley giggled when Eric rolled his eyes. "Maya thinks she's psychic, I just think she just knows us. Yeah, we're young, but I just know it's meant to be. Everything that happens, every step, just brings us closer together, you know what I mean?"

"Like the fight with the redneck?" Riley looked into her uncle's eyes with a small smirk on her face.

"Sure, that's what I'm talking about."

"Of course, what else would it be?" Eric turned a little red and mumbled under his breath. "I think you should be dancing with your girlfriend, Riley. You two do seem to belong together." He led her back to the table and gave her hand to Maya. They went right back out on the floor.

"What were you and the Senator talking about Riles? Looked serious."

"He thinks we're meant to be too, Maya. I think he kind of knows we're doing more than dancing, if you know what I mean."

"You mean that we rounded the bases, that you managed to steal home?"

"Steal? Seems to me the catcher wasn't protecting the base very well."

"Good thing the umpire didn't see that, naked baseball is frowned upon."

"So in this ridiculous baseball analogy that you insist on continuing, is my mother the umpire? You do realize that she probably already suspects that I may have slid head first into home plate?" Maya's eyes widened and she pulled away a little. 

"Riley, too much! Now you've ruined it, no more baseball jokes for you."

"You started it! I could come up with plenty more silly things to say about the most wonderful night of my life." Maya smiled sweetly and kissed her softly.

"It's just going to keep getting better Honey."

"So, speaking of Umpire Mom, I'm going to have to tell her, you know."

"Some things are better left unsaid, Riles. But I knew you would probably have to tell her, I don't want you walking around feeling all guilty. If you're going to tell her, I might as well show up too, she does sign my paychecks."

"Her and my Dad, Maya." Maya didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh crap, Riley, do we have to? We're not going to have another family confession night are we. Do you remember how close I came to hurling the first time? Well that's it, plan on seeing me again when you're twenty-five. Your Dad will have you locked up until then." Riley smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Then we'd better make some more memories tonight, Peaches." Maya glanced at Uncle Eric, who was talking to Agent Lachan, but raised his glass when he saw them both look his way.

"Yes, but quietly."

Corey Mathews arrived at his brother's house at two in the afternoon. Riley and Maya had gone with Eric to meet Danny, to go over some of what Riley had been working on. He was clearly disappointed that Riley was leaving and got her contact information. By the time they left, Maya was glaring at him, convinced that he was still trying to make a move on Riley. Riley laughed it off, thinking she probably would never see him again. But when the Senator left the room he shared some interesting information.

"Riley, I told you my parents are divorced, did you know that your uncle is dating my Mom. They're getting pretty serious. I could be part of the family, then we'd get to see each other all the time."

"Yeah, family, great." She glanced nervously at Maya, who was glaring at Danny. "So Danny," Riley put her hand out. "Did you notice that Maya and I are wearing promise rings now?" Maya smiled smugly, then shot Danny another dirty look. 

Corey and the girls drove home and talked about the trouble at the parade on the way. He complimented them both on standing up for what they believed. "But you're too young to be in that kind of a situation, girls." He looked at them knowingly. "You're already growing up too fast." 

Driving up to their apartment made Riley recall how much she missed everyone. She hugged her mother for a very long time and neither one brought up the fact that she hadn't been given a choice about leaving DC. It didn't matter, she was just happy to be home. They had a late supper without Auggie because he and Ava were at a baseball game. Topanga noticed everything, and immediately saw that both girls were now wearing their rings differently. She brought it up over supper.

"So Riley, I see you're wearing your rings on a different finger now." Corey kept his head down, concentrating on his food.

"They're promise rings now," Riley glanced at Maya, who also got very busy with her food. "Now that we're together, you know, in every way." The tender look she cast in Maya's direction was lost on no one, the meaning was clear. It was quiet for a long while as Riley and Maya both snuck looks at Corey and Topanga. Corey finally coughed slightly. 

"You know Topanga, I've been contemplating a legal and social conundrum that might interest you, as an attorney, speaking strictly in the hypothetical." His wife looked up at him, surprised by the formality. "I've been thinking that being an adult can be a subjective thing, not just defined in a legal sense, do you agree?"

"Subjective, in what way, husband?" Topanga had caught on. "I think a person could be a little too spontaneous at times, and still be considered an adult, even if the strict definition didn't apply, under the law."

"Exactly. If a young person were to exhibit certain adult values, and stand up for what they believe in, they might be considered an adult, at least within the parameters of this hypothetical conversation." Riley and Maya stayed quiet, listening intently.

"I see what you mean, subjectively, but as I said, certainly not as defined by law. A minor could never, oh say, drink, because that would still be illegal. But certain adult behavior might be considered acceptable, if the person had shown that they have adult values and sensibilities." Topanga mused.

"As long as the behavior was carried out in a safe and responsible manner, that person or persons, could be considered an adult, without civil or criminal penalties, don't you think?"

"I see your point, Corey, it is an interesting social concept, strictly in the hypothetical sense of course. But then, you are talking strictly in the abstract, correct?"

"Of course, strictly a social construct, a brain exercise of sorts, just flexing my teacher muscles. I would n-e-v-e-r personally want to be aware of any such adult behavior, even by adults. Noooo!"

"I think that's a very sensible approach to your conundrum Corey, hypothetically speaking, of course. I must say that was a very stimulating exchange, husband of mine." Corey smiled at his wife and winked at his daughter.

"I didn't spend six years in college for nutthin'." Riley giggled at them and Maya poked her in the ribs.

"Huh?" She looked perplexed. Riley leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'll explain later, it's a good thing." They finished supper and the girls cleaned up and were doing dishes when Topanga came back down with an armload of paperwork to spread out on the kitchen table. Riley wiped her hands and walked over to hug her mother, kissing her cheek. "I will try to behave like an adult more often Mom. Throwing ice cream wasn't the adult thing to do."

"I just wish you had hit your intended target, but you're right, it wasn't a good idea. I'm very glad your home, and safe, you too Maya." Maya unexpectedly teared up and ran over to throw her arms around Topanga as well. Topanga hugged her, patting her on the back. "You're our family too, Maya." That may have been the wrong thing to say if she hoped to get right to her paperwork, as it opened the floodgates. It took Maya and Riley a few minutes to compose themselves and get back to the dishes. By the time they finished they were wiped out and ready for bed.

"So Mom, what's the door policy now, open or closed?"

"You heard your father Riley," Topanga laughed. "What he doesn't know won't make him crazy. Hypothetically, your still his little girl. Close the door and maybe he can continue to believe that. You're with someone you love, who loves you back, that's the important thing." Both girls happily kissed her cheek and ran up to Riley's bedroom.

 

Since Riley was back for the rest of the summer, Katie wanted her daughter working at the restaurant again, right away. The enlarged menu was a hit and they had been really busy. Maya was up early since she had to run home to put her uniform on. Riley lay in bed talking to her as she put on her makeup.

"So, is your Mom going to put me on the schedule this week? You're going to have to train me in, since I left before I knew what I was doing."

"You better come in sometime soon and talk to her Riles, I'm sure she plans to put you on the schedule, but now we'll have three waitresses."

"Three? Who's the other one?" This was news to Riley.

"You remember Chia? The girl that bruised your ego?"

"She's the other waitress? I have to work with the girl who doesn't like me! That doesn't like me for no good reason, I might add." Riley was making a lot of faces. "Why didn't you tell me she started working there? I suppose she likes you just fine!"

"She does, and she's really sweet actually. Riley, once she gets to know you she'll love you, you know you're irresistible."

"Well, I don't know about that." Riley giggled, pulling Maya's hand so that she sat beside her on the bed. "Zay must like that she's there, she is really pretty. Is there anything going on? Has he tried asking her out?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's going to happen Riles. Chia doesn't like guys, she's just into girls, like me." Riley shot up in bed looking alarmed.

"She's what! She's into girls like you? No wonder you didn't tell me about her working there, if she has a crush on you. She's smart and pretty and gay, and she doesn't like me. Now she's out to steal my girlfriend too? I have to do something!" Maya laughed and kissed Riley.

"She's not into me, I meant she only likes girls. And I just like you, so stop freaking out or being jealous, or whatever this is. It's cute, but also totally silly."

"I'm coming to work with you, right now. Here I was off serving my country, helping Uncle Eric, and this Chia girl tries to move in on my job and my woman! Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go." Riley jumped out of bed, and ran for the bathroom. Maya sat back down on the bed, giggling.

"Try not to over react, okay Sweetie?" The door slammed and she heard the shower start running. She flopped back onto the bed, shaking her head. "Oh boy."


	10. Chai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chai may not like Riley, but she really likes Maya!

Maya Hart hurried beside her determined looking girlfriend, running a few steps from time to time to keep up with the taller girl. Riley's hair hung unto her shoulders, soaking the upper portion of her shirt, because she hadn't taken the time to dry her hair after the quick shower. They had stopped at Maya's place to get her uniform then quickly headed to the restaurant. Riley was a little put out with her blonde girlfriend. 

"So, the very attractive, gay, Chai, comes to work at my mother's Diner, and at no point did it occur to you to tell me? We talked about work all the time, I would have thought you might have mentioned it."

"Riley, it didn't seem important, plus I know how you can over react, sometimes." Maya winced, aware that she had put her foot in her mouth.

"Over react? So you think I'm being dramatic about this?" Riley stopped short on the sidewalk, eyes wide. 

"Ah, maybe a little. Sometimes you can be a little too, spontaneous, I think that's the word your mother used." Riley started walking too fast again, flailing her arms in the air. 

"Oh, okay. You and my Mom have fixed me, all better now, no more spontaneity for me! Thank you Maya, for pointing out that flaw in my personality. I bet Chai isn't too spontaneous. Wouldn't she be a better girlfriend?"

"Okay, enough!" Maya held onto Riley's hand and planted her feet, stopping them both. "You are being ridiculous, and yes, overly dramatic. We just spent three wonderful nights together and you're acting jealous for absolutely no reason! You are my girlfriend, the person I love, and you know that. You had better not even suggest that I would ever even look at another girl, or we are going to have a problem." Maya glared at Riley, who dropped her head.

"Of course, I know you would never do that Peaches. I'm sorry, of course I trust you. It's her I'm not sure about." Maya tipped her head quizzically.

"It's not even about that is it? It's because she said she doesn't like you. Riley Mathews can't stand the thought that someone doesn't think she's adorable." Maya giggled a little, swinging their hands as they started walking again. "Admit it, you just want her to like you."

"But Peaches, everybody likes me! I'm sunshine and puppies. How come she doesn't like me?" Riley pouted.

"You just came on a little strong when we first met her Riley. She's actually kind of shy. Once you two work together, you'll get along fine. I think she comes in today at ten, when she gets to know you, she'll love you, trust me." They walked into the back of the Diner, greeted by Katie and Zay, both of whom hadn't seen Riley in a month. They each hugged her, smiling happily.

"Man, I can't believe you ice creamed that cop, that was classic Riley Mathews if I've ever seen it." Zay laughed.

"It was just a good thing he was such a nice guy, Zay. I thought we were going to get thrown in the hoosegow! The big jerk that called Maya names deserved it, and all they did was make him and his buddies leave."

"Are you ready to come back to work, Riley? We could use you as soon as you want to start." Katie asked. "If you're available today you can shadow Maya and Chai, and they can show you the ropes."

"Fine with me, if Chai is okay with it, Maya's used to putting up with me."

"I'll show you how to punch in and make coffee and smoothies, and how to run the dishwasher. Maya can start you out with a few customers. Most people are really nice, but once in a while they can be a little rude. You kind of have to just keep smiling, unless they do something really inappropriate, then call me."

"Or me," Maya added. "I'll dump a smoothie on them. I kind of owe you one anyway." Katie frowned and shook her head.

"No one needs to wear a smoothie, you just call me or Zay."

"What's Zay going to do that I can't?" Maya frowned and gave Zay a dirty look. 

"Zay is level headed and doesn't fly off the handle like you do. Besides, everyone that comes in here is very nice, I've only had to throw food at one person, and that was Kermit."

"Riley thinks I'm level headed, don't you Honey?"

"Of course Peaches, anything you say." The door chimed as a customer walked in and Riley's training began. By a quarter to ten they were swamped with customers and Riley was actually happy when Chai came in a little early. She put an apron on and started helping right away. She smiled broadly at Riley, which Riley took as a good sign. Riley was trying to learn on the fly and she didn't know where a lot of things were, or how to keep orders straight so that the customers each got what they had ordered. She just started calling out the food that came out on her tickets and the customers waved their hands when they recognized their orders. 

Things didn't slow down until well after two in the afternoon. The girls took turns taking breaks and Riley had a chance to talk to Chai. She tried her best to flatter the girl, and offered her biggest smile.

"Wow, you are really good at keeping the orders straight, you'll have to show me how you do that." 

"I guess I will, it's part of my job." She smiled back, but it didn't seem especially sincere to Riley. "I saw you on TV, worked out well, getting to come back early and get your job back right away." 

"I wanted to stay, but my parents wouldn't let me. I think we have plenty of customers to keep us all busy anyway, right?"

"Oh, I know. Riley, I never should have said I don't like you, because I don't even know you. You're all Maya ever talks about, so if you're half as sweet as she says, then I'm sure we'll get along."

"That's great!" Riley grinned broadly. "Of course, Maya is my girlfriend, so she is prejudice, but I try my best to be nice."

"You’re a very lucky girl Riley, Maya is really special. I might have been able to steal her away, if you hadn't figured out a way to come back into town early." Her tone was light, but the look she gave Riley said she wasn't kidding. Riley frowned, confused. She lowered her voice and leaned closer to the girl.

"You really don't like me at all, do you?" Chai smiled sweetly.

"Oh Riley, why would you think that? I don't really care about you either way, you just have something I really want, Maya." She smiled pleasantly at Riley as the topic of their conversation walked by with coffee for a customer. "I thought all along that you were going to run off and ride the range with that Huckleberry character, and I'd get my chance with Maya, but then you suddenly decide you're bisexual and steal her away. I'm guessing it's just a faze. I'll just wait for you to mess things up with her, then I can make my move." She took a sip of her smoothie and smiled sweetly again as Maya walked by, headed to the kitchen. Riley sat looking at her, mouth agape and eyes round. She finally found her voice.

"You're pure evil, no wonder you never liked me, you're the Devil in very stylish teen clothes!" She hissed. "I'm going to tell Maya what you're up to!"

"Maya really likes me Riley, she'll just think you're being dramatic, like usual."

"I'm the least dramatic person in the, well, not the world, but I'm definitely not as dramatic as people seem to think! Maya will believe me. We're forever and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"Maybe, I just know that I've always liked girls, and always will. Are you sure that someday you're not going to start missing Lucas and end up hurting Maya?" 

"That's an awful thing to say, I would never hurt my Peaches. I'm very sure of how I feel about Maya, I love her. You're just trying to mess with me, back off Satan!" Chai giggled a little at that and smiled again.

"I'm sorry Riley, let's just try to be friendly, shall we?"

"I can't tell if you're on drugs, or maybe need to be! Why would I want to be your friend after you just admitted you don't like me and want to steal my girlfriend?" Chai shrugged and stood up. Riley stood up too in order to go back to work. Chai reached around her, pulling her into an unexpected hug. Riley stood, perplexed, with her arms down to her side. When Chai went back to the kitchen, she saw that Maya had been watching them. She smiled happily at Riley and gave her the thumbs up. "She's the Devil I tell you." Riley muttered to herself. 

She spent another hour working with Maya and clocked out when she did. They went to sit in their usual spot. She explained to Katie that she was tired from all the DC drama and was able to avoid working with Chai. She knew she would have to work at least partial days with her, most of the summer, but hoped to avoid any more confrontations. She told Maya what had happened.

"Riles, you must have misunderstood her. I'll admit, at first I thought she might have a little crush on me, but I talked about you all the time, and she got the message. The way she was hugging you, I figured you two were okay now."

"That was just for your benefit Maya, I'm telling you, she's evil incarnate!" 

"Okay, I'll be really careful." Maya nodded with mock sincerity, teasing her girlfriend a little. "But I still think it's just a misunderstanding. I know you think I'm awesome, but I'm just your kind of awesome, nobody else's, okay Riley? Hey look who came to see you!"

Riley jumped out of her seat, squealing happily, as she threw her arms around Farkle. Smackle stood next to him looking awkward until Riley grabbed her as well. "I missed you guys so much!" They all sat back down, catching up on what Farkle and Smackle had been doing, and of course, talking about Riley and Maya, being on the news. Maya leaned against Riley slightly and smiled briefly at her, sliding her hand into Riley's. Smackle's eyes got big.

"Oh my God, you two are totally doing it!" She said, too loudly.

"Smackle!" Riley threw a finger up to her lips. "How in the world do you know that? Please keep your voice down, we don't want everybody in New York knowing about it."

"Chai sure looked over here." Farkle observed. "I think she still has a crush on you, Maya." Maya's eyes narrowed.

"Thank you very much for that, Einstein." That set Riley off again.

"I know, Maya won't admit it, but Chai is totally trying to steal her away from me, and Maya thinks that I'm just being paranoid. That's why she doesn't like me, she's jealous because I have Maya."

"Well, I think she is nice, and she's not trying to steal me away or anything like that. Not that she ever could take me away from you, Honey." Maya wrinkled her nose and kissed Riley quickly on the cheek.

"She is also very esthetically pleasing, but you are much more socially adept Riley, after all, it was you who stole the cowboy away from me." Farkle rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. He looked toward Riley.

"So has anyone heard from Lucas? He texted me a couple times when he first left, now nothing."

"I think he's still probably upset with me, for choosing Maya and all that. Not the way everybody thought the triangle would end, just saying. But I haven't heard a thing from him. Summer's half over already, it's hard to believe." Zay had walked from the kitchen, taking a break from the heat, and drinking some ice water.

"I talk to him every weekend. Hot as hell down there I guess. He's been hanging out with the locals, kind of sounds like he's sweet on some girl."

"Well, good for him. I hope we can go back to being friends when he gets back. He is a very attractive guy," Riley paused and glanced at Maya. "I mean I'm sure a lot of girls would be interested, but not me of course." Maya frowned at her a little, then went back to talking to Smackle.

When they got ready to leave Chai walked over to them. "Riley, you're on early tomorrow with me, that will be so great! We'll have so much fun. Your girlfriend can get some beauty sleep, not that she needs it, am I right?"

"Yeah, fun, see you in the morning." Riley took Maya's hand, pulling her out the door. "There Maya, she was obviously flirting with you, right in front of me. I'm telling you, she thinks we're not going to last, and she wants to swoop in and steal you away. I'm not sure I like her either, so there!"

"Riley, I'm shocked. This must really be serious." Maya's sarcasm went right over her girlfriend's head.

"I can be mean, Maya, when I get mad enough." They both giggled at that. "Maybe I should just ice cream her, that'll teach her."

"Yeah, that worked really well for you last time. Just stop worrying Riles, Chai isn't trying to steal me away and she couldn't anyway. It's you and me, Thunder and Lightning, forever." Riley smiled and took her girlfriends hand.

 

The next morning went pretty well. Chai wasn't super friendly, but she did her job and helped Riley when she got behind. It wasn't very busy, and when Zay took a break and went outside in the back, Riley joined him. 

"I really missed you Zay. I hope the six of us can always be best friends."

"I hope so to Riley, but I'm not sure about Lucas."

"It would be sad if he wasn't still our friend. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know, he's still not really over you." Zay looked down sheepishly. "I know I said he was interested in some girl in Texas, but I kind of fibbed. He's always asking me about you, kind of wondering if he still has a chance."

"Jeez Louis, Zay! I told him how I feel about Maya, that isn't going to change."

"I know Sugar, I keep telling him that. I could see it from when I first met you guys. He's just missing everyone I guess, but you especially."

"Stupid triangles. Well, he's just going to have to get over it. Maybe he could go out with Chai, then they'd leave Maya and me alone."

"Don't think that's going to happen, Riley. I mean, she turned me down, so what chance does Lucas have, right?" They laughed about that, but Riley was worried. She thought that all the teen drama was behind her. She just wanted to be with Maya and not have to deal with ex boyfriends and girls that didn't like her.

The summer passed quickly. Riley, Maya, and Chai all took turns working shifts together. On busy days, they all worked together and Riley had to watch Chai continually flirt with her girlfriend. Chai didn't attempt to hide it from her, in fact, at times flaunted it. One afternoon Maya was showing the other two girls a funny video on her phone. They each stood behind her, looking over her shoulders as the video played. Chai glanced at Riley, then leaned forward, taking a deep breath and smelling Maya's hair. Then she smiled and winked at Riley, who stomped away, fuming. Maya was totally unaware of the situation and Riley didn't bother bringing it up, afraid she would be accused of being dramatic, again. It seemed as if whenever Maya went into the walk-in cooler, Chai found an excuse to follow her, and close the door. At least there was a light in there! Riley knew she did it just to get under her skin, and it worked. Riley tried to talking to her girlfriend again.

"I'm telling you Maya, Chai is in love with you, she's obsessed."

"Riley, come on, that's enough. If anyone is obsessed it's you. Chai and you don't get along, I get that, but she doesn't have a thing for me. Stop, okay?"

 

Around the middle of August, Riley suddenly started getting texts from Lucas. The first couple texts were just friendly, asking how everyone was and telling her about Texas. The third text came during the rush hour, when all three girls were busy waiting on customers. Riley glanced at it, then put her phone away. This text had been more personal, almost romantic. She decided to tell Maya about it after their shift. Her phone went off again just as she was lifting a tray full of drinks. "Quit texting me Lucas." She muttered to herself, unaware that Chai was standing right behind her. She delivered the drinks, as her text alert sounded twice again. Maya frowned at her. 

"Why don't you turn that off, Riles. Who's bugging you at work?"

"Yeah," Chai said walking by. "Tell Lucas you're busy, for crying out loud."

"Lucas?" Maya said, running for some food. "I thought he was mad and didn't want to talk to you." 

"Why does he keep texting all the time, Riley?" Chai put in. Riley was furious that she didn't have time to explain things to Maya, and that Chai seemed to be doing her best to antagonize the situation. There was no time to talk during the lunch rush. Maya sent Riley a few looks that were undiscernible, and by the time they were able to talk, seemed angry. Maya caught up with her in the backroom.

"Riley, what is going on with Lucas? Why is he texting all the time, and why wouldn't you tell me about it?" She sounded angry now, and Riley was getting upset as well.

"He just texted me yesterday, a couple of times. Then today he said something about wanting me back, I don't know, I didn't even read it all."

"But Riley, why wouldn't you tell me? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Of course not, I was going to talk to you about it after work."

"So he's texting you all the time, and you didn't tell me?" Maya said angrily.

"Who said all the time? Oh, right, that was your friend Chai, the girl that wants us to break up! But then you don't believe me about that, either!" Riley grabbed a tray and a rag and walked out into the Diner, glaring at Chai who walked by her carrying left over pies to put in the cooler. 

Riley fumed as she wiped off some tables and collected a few dishes. After a couple minutes she cooled down and decided to talk to her girlfriend, and calmly explain things. The text history on her phone could speak for itself she decided, she would just let Maya read the messages from Lucas. She walked back into the kitchen and found Zay, by himself. "Where's Maya, and Chai?" Zay shrugged and pointed at the walk-in cooler door. "That's it, no more little Miss nice girl, that bitch is gettin' it!" Riley stormed toward the cooler door. Zay grinned and followed her. Before they reached the door they heard a loud commotion, followed by Maya's voice, screaming obscenities, then more commotion.

Suddenly the door burst open and Chai ran out, eyes wide, looking frightened. She was covered with whipped cream, blueberries, cherries, and pie crust. A partially empty pie tin spun from the top of her head like a frisbee as she raced through the kitchen, dripping fruit behind her. Katie came running out of the office, took one look, and started laughing. Chai stopped and turned back toward them, then saw Maya coming out of the cooler. "That's it, I quit, you can send me my check." She called out as she hurried through the restaurant and ran out the front door. Maya looked at Riley who was just standing there, staring at her, with a huge smile on her face.

"Not one word, Riley!" She said sternly, then everyone started laughing. Maya's hair was messed up and she picked a few chunks of cherry pie off her shirt. "Crap, I think I was almost sexually assaulted. That girl did not know how to take no for an answer."

"Peaches." Riley said, throwing her arms around her girlfriend.

"Great," Katie groused. "Now I have to find another waitress." 

"Can you maybe find a straight girl this time?" Zay suggested.

 

Later, snuggled against each other, the girls talked about the texts from Lucas. "Maya, read my phone, Lucas just texted me yesterday and today, I didn't even have time to reply. All of a sudden he thinks we should try again, to be a couple."

"Riles, I don't need to read your phone, I trust you. But really, do you have any doubts about your feelings for him? About you and me?"

"Are you kidding? Remember what we were just doing a few minutes ago? Why would I ever want anyone else but you, Peaches? You're my extraordinary relationship, and I'm going to love you forever. Tomorrow I'm going to call Lucas and explain that to him, again, and make darn sure he understands it this time, okay?"

"I'm sorry I didn't take what you said about Chai seriously, what a whack job!" 

"She's lucky she didn't get ice cream to go with that pie, I was ready."

"There's always going to be a Chai or Lucas, I guess. Someone or something to make our life interesting."

"I wish the world could be just you and I, Peaches, but it can't. I just know I love you, and nothing and no one will ever change that." Her voice cracked a little. Riley had gotten emotional.

"It's okay, Honey, we'll always be fine. Know why?"

"Thunder?" Riley smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"And Lightning." Maya said kissing her softly as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is the end?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, love comments or suggestions.


End file.
